Yen, Puberty, Stress and Misfortune
by Destati69
Summary: Touma Kamijou gets an interesting offer. Accelerator has to become a teacher. And a girl from the past comes to haunt the Imagine Breaker. {On Hiatus or Cancelled}
1. A Shock, An Offer and a Revelation

Yen, Puberty, Stress and Misfortune

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO A CERTAIN MAGICAL INDEX**

As Mikoto Misaka walked along the sidewalks of Academy City, she sighed in exasperation as the stress got to her.

"Damn it… I have way too many exams coming up this next week." Misaka grumbled as her mind wandered off to Gekota in an attempt to alleviate her burdened mind.

To elaborate, it is currently the first Wednesday of February and next week came the time of Tokiwadai Middle School Exams. In Tokiwadai, it has become readily apparent that despite the prodigious ojou-sama's getting high marks in the past, their lack of any homework has started to make them a tad careless with their academics. Though this may be extremely unheard of in a school of high stature such as Tokiwadai, it is still true that these students are young teenagers who sometimes let their minds wander and eventually get bored of constant lessons. Even these young ladies who are idolized by fellow peers and looked upon with glory and pride by their teachers are still subject to fall prey to boredom and stress.

"Hmm… Maybe I'll go play games at the arcade. I haven't gone there in awhile. Let me call and see if anyone's available to hang out with."

Though this doesn't mean that the Tokiwadai students are getting low marks. Quite the contrary actually. You see, the average percent of test scores in Tokiwadai that are A's usually jump around from 95% to 97%. But now it has dropped to 93%. Even though this may seem relatively minor, it is a HUGE decrease for Tokiwadai standards. So, due to the apparent "slight" drop in test scores, the staffs of Tokiwadai have taken it upon themselves to give two tests for every subject they teach every week.

"Ah Saten-san, are you free to hang out now? We could go hit the arcade and head to Joseph's after." Misaka asked.

"Oh sorry, Misaka-san, I have a couple of errands to run." Saten responded with a tone of heavy sorrow.

"O-oh, is that so? W-well there's no reason to feel so down about it. It's fine. You have stuff to go do right? See you later!" Misaka hung up after exchanging goodbyes with Saten.

"*Sigh* It's been a while since I felt this lonely, not since the incident with my Sisters anyway." As soon as she said that, Misaka's face blushed crimson as her mind raced to the heroic deeds of a certain spiky haired boy.

'W-wait, why am I thinking about _THAT_ guy now?! W-whatever! I don't have time for this! If I go to Joseph's or the arcade by myself, I'll just feel lonelier. So, I'll just head back to the dorms and study I guess. Even though all the stuff on the tests is pretty easy, it's still a lot to take in and remember…"Misaka's thoughts trailed off as she went in the direction of her dorm.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou was in a crisis. What kind of crisis? A financial one to be exact.

"*Sigh*Such Misfortune… I only have 200 yen left for this week…" Touma groaned as he wallowed in self-pity with a dark aura hanging over him.

Index was in England for the rest of the week assisting with a conflict involving a magician where her grimories would be useful. However, with Index's voracious appetite only increasing since the previous week, Touma was starting to feel as if he should **BEG** Necessarius to provide him with more funds.

"Why the hell is she eating more than normal anyway? I thought that I was finally starting to get a grasp on how much she could eat. Such misfortune…"

Touma truthfully looked as if he was about to cry. Despite surviving World War III and the events at Baggage City, his financial situation seemed to be the only thing that was able to make him cry.

"No Touma Kamijou, this isn't the time to cry! At times like this, it's best to relieve yourself in a more… direct manner." Touma said hesitantly feeling a bit of shame for what he was about to do. You see, earlier that day during class, Touma was given a certain DVD by his friends Tsuchimikado Motohauru and Aogami Pierce.

"So Kami-yan, this DVD is said to be the hottest piece of porno to ever hit the Academy City adult stores."Tsuchimikado said grinning while holding out a DVD case that was labeled "Big ASSTiTs Galore! Conquest of the Amazonian Warrior Empire!"

"Yeah Kamijou, when I watched this video, I saw world of fetishes that even I never thought existed!" Aogami said with his voice raised in praise. This in turn caused some girls to turn away in embarrassment while some guys stared, thinking 'Damn, a world of fetishes that even the Fetish King doesn't know about? And of course Kamijou is the one that gets offered the DVD. Goddamit Touma Kamijou!"At that moment, the aura of the classroom seemed to shift to a more sinister feel.

Thankfully the Iron Wall girl wasn't present.

"Just shut up you idiots."Touma sighed as he still couldn't believe that his past self was friends with these two perverts. "And besides, couldn't you just pick up any random porno and be satisfied with them? They're all the same anyway, it's just sex."

Tsuchimikado and Aogami stood up with their mouths agape along with a look of shock and rage on their faces.

"Kami-yan… what the hell are you talking about? Did you just hear yourself?! You just generalized every type of porn! Tsuchimikado yelled and held a look of seriousness that he only ever held in times of conflict that involved the magic side.

"Honestly Kamijou, to think that you were this naïve… what kind of human being are you?!" Aogami shouted with a look of pure contempt.

"Look you two, I meant what I said. When it comes down to it, porn is just about people having sex since it's their job and they get paid for it. It's nothing special." Touma said, unfazed by the two's anger.

"You freaking bastard…"

"Nothing special…?!"

"Just having sex?!"

"Touma Kamijou, you are a failure as a man!" Kami-yan, you are a failure as man!"

"W-wait, what?" Touma said in confusion over his two friends' behavior.

"Kami-yan, you have to take this DVD and watch it at home. Once you watch this, you will learn the true signifying meaning of being a man." Tsuchimikado said while throwing the DVD in to Touma's hands.

"He's right Kamijou. If you don't understand the true beauty and imagery behind this porno masterpiece… then I'm afraid to say that we can't call you a member of the Delta Force anymore."

For some reason that didn't hurt Touma as much as he thought it would.

Following that exchange, Touma was stuck with the DVD and, hell since he had it in his dorm, who was to say that he shouldn't relieve himself every once in a while?

"Alright…I put the DVD in and made sure that the volume isn't too loud. I wouldn't want to wake Othinus after all."

Said Magic God was currently asleep in a miniature doll house at the other end of the room which Touma recently purchased for her.

"Though why did the DVD itself not have any images or anything? It just had marker on it saying the title… Ah whatever, knowing those two idiots, they probably got this in a rather elusive and possibly illegal way." Touma disregarded the oddity of the disc and pressed play from the remote.

Suddenly after a moment of blackness, the screen shimmered for a couple of seconds and revealed two very familiar looking silhouettes.

"Oh yes Touma. I love it when you embrace me with your broad and manly hands…" said the high-pitched voice version of a certain spy.

"Ah, yes, I can't wait to stick my plunger up your warp-pipe…" said the high pitched voice version of a certain Fetish King.

"W-WH-WHA-WHAT THE F^%$ IS THIS?!" Touma shouted loud enough for the dorm floor to hear. Touma Kamijou rarely ever cursed but in this case… can you really blame him?

"AND WHAT'S WITH THE MARIO REFERENCE?! IS THAT SUPPOSED "SIGNIFY" SOMETHING TSUCHIMAKADO?!" Touma continued to yell in frustration over getting trolled.

"*Sigh* Goddamit. I'm never gonna trust those two ever again…"

"*Groan* Huh? Is there something wrong human?* Othinus asked in her squeaky voice just waking up.

"Ah Othinus! N-N-No, nothing's wrong at all! I swear!" Touma lied in a half-assed attempt to appease the former Magic God's curiosity.

"Mmm-hmm, sure…" Othinus replied clearly skeptical.

"By the way, why are there two silhouettes grabbing each other's arms on the T.V. screen?"

"Huh? Oh!" Touma quickly turned off the T.V. and took out the disc quickly stuffing it inside its case.

"I-It's nothing Othinus! Just a movie! It's just a family friendly movie! Anyway, I'm going to go get groceries since there's a 200 yen special on eggs today! So… yeah see you later!"

Touma said while he quickly tied his shoes, put his jacket on and ran outside in shame.

"Human, you really are horrendous at lying…" Othinus said with a clear look of amusement on her face.

"But, I wonder what this is…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

In a certain dorm room next door, the sound of endless laughter could be heard.

"Onii-chan , is something wrong?" Maika inquired.

"Ha..haha, oh it's nothing to worry your little head over Maika-chan. I just realized that I got gold!"

"Hm?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **At the same time in a different place**

"Wait what the f***!" What the hell are you talking about?! There's no fu***** way in hell I'm going to become a goddamn sex-ed teacher!" Said a certain number one.

"Now now Accelerator, relax. I've heard that Tokiwadai wants to try implementing males on staff and they have a low number of sex-ed teachers in the first place. Their scores for sex-ed tests are decreasing too. And even though you're still young, you're quite knowledgeable and should have no trouble teaching this subject.

"I'm freaking smart in goddamn math and science! I don't give a s*** about sex-ed!"

"B-but Misaka thinks you'll be a good teacher Misaka says wanting Accelerator to become an admirable individual." Last Order said in a wanting tone.

"Y-yeah this Misaka agrees HAHAHA!" Misaka Worst struggled to say through her laughs on this situation.

"You two shut the f*** up!

"Please Accelerator, won't you do it for me?" Last Order said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, f-fine. I'll become a s***** teacher! There, you happy?!" Accelerator said in an almost tsundere-esque tone.

"You really can't say no to Last Order huh?" Yomikawa chuckled.

"SHUT THE F*** UP!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Hah, this sucks." Touma groaned while walking back to his dorm with a bag of eggs in his hand.

"Well at least nothing else wrong can happen today!" Touma said to cheer himself up.

However as soon as he turned a corner, he crashed into someone.

"Oof. Sorry ma'am. Are you okay?"Touma quickly stood up and reached his hand out towards the woman that bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm fine young man. There's no need to worry." Despite saying that though, she still grabbed his hand and stood back up.

"O-oh no!" Touma yelled.

"I'm sorry, is something wrong?" The woman asked with a worried tone.

"M-my eggs…"

"I-I'm sorry…?

"The eggs I bought at the super sale broke!"

Suddenly realizing the situation, the woman quickly apologized.

"O-oh I apologize young man.

"Oh don't worry. This is just a typical misfortunate occurrence in my misfortunate life. Hehehe." Touma chuckled as a dark atmosphere overtook him not for the first time that day.

Clearly baffled at his negative attitude, the young woman decided to help ease his thoughts.

"W-well it's just 200 yen right? You can go back and buy another dozen. Here, I'll even give you the change."

"No it's fine. I'd buy it on my own but I… I don't have any more yen."

"W-what?! You're broke?" he young woman gasped in astonishment.

"Y-yeah, I guess you could say that…" Touma sighed with an aura of darkened grief overtaking him.

Desperate to help out the young man, the woman decided to offer him a job opportunity that she's been tasked to offer someone.

"Well, I have an idea"

"Y-you do?!" Touma replied in an ecstatic tone.

"Yes. How about I offer you a job to work as a Tokiwadai janitor?" The woman asked clearly hopeful that he'll say yes."

"E-eh?! Why me and isn't Tokiwadai and all girls school?!"

"Well, we've been trying to implement more males in the system to make it friendlier and less isolated in Academy City. Anyway, I've been tasked with finding a man trustworthy enough to help clean the dorms of our students. You don't seem like a bad person and I think you'll get along well with our girls? So what do you say?"

"Yes! I'll take it, it's the only option I have! But what about school? Touma asked.

"Oh don't worry. You'll just have to do homework assigned to you from your school and you'll get the required credits." The woman responded. "By the way, you look a little familiar. Have we met somewhere?"

"Uh, I don't think so. And actually who are you? I mean you must be well affiliated with Tokiwadai to offer this job right? And oh yeah before I forget, my name is Touma Kamijou. It's nice to meet you."

" I am the dorm supervisor of the Tokiwadai dorms. My name is Shouko Mikane. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said with a light smile. "Oh yes that reminds me that I left that staff member to look after the dorm and its students for a while…" Mikane trailed off.

"E-EHHH?! Dorm supervisor?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Back at the Tokiwadai Dorms**

"Onee-sama, what's wrong. You can't fall asleep? Shall I help you? hehehe" A certain teleporter deviously smirked as she got ready for bed.

"No Kuroko, I don't need help to fall asleep!" Misaka yelled as she lightly shocked Kuroko.

"Oh Onee-sama's love… How I've desired it so…"

"Geez shut up you pervert." Misaka said.

'Hmm, I don't know why but for some reason. I feel as if tomorrow is going to be a pretty hectic day." Misaka thought as she stared at Academy City's night sky.  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][]

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **So yeah, that happened. I plan to make things more serious at some point. But I liked the idea of starting it off in a light-hearted way. This is technically my second time posting on this site. My first post was also an Index story but I didn't like how it turned out at all so I deleted it. But I feel as if this story is definitely better than my last. Depending on how well people like it, I'll continue it since as soon as possible. But since school starts in two days for me, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Anyway, see you guys later and have a fantastic day!**

 **By the way, I just chose a random name for dorm supervisor.**


	2. An Encounter, A Battle and an Intro

**Thanks for the positive feedback and criticism! I'm surprised that I already got 12 follows and 10 favorites.**

 **Handsomistic1: Yeah, you're right the perspective changes in Chapter 1 were kind of random. I plan to remedy that in future chapters.**

 **Agent Nine: Yeah, I've got some funny ideas planned out for Touma working there.**

 **dark-feel- I've been considering this but not entirely sure about it yet.**

 **Raulex44: Thanks for positive feedback man!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

What makes up misfortune? Is it just a predetermined set of probabilities or is it what the Level 0 known as Touma Kamijou fears on a daily basis? Could there be an almighty being toying with the Level 0's life, finding amusement in his vain attempts to live enjoyably? The answer to that is… well no one really knows for sure.

The reason for this line questioning leads us to the current predicament of Touma Kamijou. As of right now, said individual is currently surrounded by a mob of 50 angry Magicians who think he should die since it'll be his 'salvation'. Well, due to their religious obsessions, it's not that surprising that they'd gang up on Touma. But let's turn back the clock to 7:00 AM of that very day to find out what happened, shall we?

"Alright, it's a brand new day in Academy City. The sun is shining which means that everything that happened yesterday no longer matters! You hear that misfortune?! This Kamijou-san won't falter from a day like yesterday!" Touma shouted out as he opened the window.

"Ugh, human be quiet… It's too early to deal with you and your constant racket." Said a chibi sized Othinus.

Regarding what happened yesterday, Othinus decided to not bring up what happened. Since she recently dreamt of the Phases, she decided that tormenting him wouldn't be very kind of her, even if it would've been funny.

"So, Othinus, I didn't tell you yet but I've got a job." Touma said grinning in delight.

"Huh? A job? That's rather rare with your misfortune. But what about your time in school?"

"Ah, there's no need to worry about that? All I've got to do is homework!"

"But don't you struggle with that too?"

"Uh, we-well that's not the point Othi-chan. You see, I'm getting paid 40,000 yen a week! 40,000 yen!"

"My, that's quite a steep amount for someone like you." Othinus said in mild shock. "But what is your job anyway?

"I'm just a janitor for some dorms. Nothing too special." Touma said with confidence.

"Hmm, I see. Well good day human."

"Yeah, see you Othinus!" Touma responded happily. 'Since it's just cleaning which is something I'm rather experienced in, this shouldn't be any trouble.'

But how wrong Touma Kamijou was…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So class, today I have some very sad news for you all." Komoe said sniffling.

"Huh? Komoe-sensei, it can't be so bad that you want to cry right?" Tsuchimikado asked.

"Well Kamijou-chan will be out for the next 3 months…"

"HUH?!" The class responded in shock.

"Wait, did Kamijou get arrested for banging an ojou-san and the father found out?! Or did he try to build a loli harem and got arrested?! Or…" Aogami listed off various possibilities.

"Shut UP you idiot." Said Fukiyose punching him in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Well Komoe-sensei, why's Kami-yan out?" Tsuchimikado asked in wonder.

"Well, Kamijou got offered a job as a Tokiwadai dorm janitor."

"WHAT?! That bastard is going to the great paradise of Academy City?! And he's getting paid for it?! Goddamit Kami-yan…! But Tsuchimikado lacked any knowledge of what would soon happen to him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

On the long winding road leading up to the intersection of Leaf Street, Kamijou sighed as he felt a little trepidation.

"Considering my misfortune, something terrible is bound to happen. Getting offered a high paying job is too fortunate for me."

And as if on cue.

"Are you Touma Kamijou?" asked a masked man who had several dozen others behind him.

All the men had an extremely similar build. No… it was as if they were all the same person. All of their masks were the same as well adorning a black teardrop and silver cross on the right side. They all had a good amount of muscle with a crucifix shaped scar on their left shoulder. They also seemed to hold a sheathe holding what looked like to be a silver colored dagger.

'Shit. If I lie and they find out, I'll just be in more trouble.' "Oh yeah, I am. Did you need something?"

"Good. Then rest in peace." Replied the masked man now smiling.

"?!" Touma jumped back in shock as he tried to make sense of the situation.

'What the hell? Are these guys Espers? No… judging from the cross on their mask, they're probably from the magic side. But why would they want to kill me?" Touma pondered for a moment.

'No wait… I could think of a lot of reasons as to why a magician would want to kill me. A lot of magicians probably have grudges considering all the conflicts I've been a part of.' Touma thought grimly.

"Wait! Why do you want me dead?"

"Why we want you dead? Isn't that obvious?" The apparent leader of the masked men sneered.

"That cursed right hand. Your broken memories. Your senseless existence. We are here to grant you salvation from the miserable life you lead! Endlessly risking your life for others and never giving a second thought to your own well being… It's just too pitiable." The masked man said in a tone of melancholy.

'?! He knows about my memories? No, I can't waver here!'

"What are you talking about?! I protect others because I _want to_. There's not something forcing me to fight!" Touma yelled out passionately.

"So you say. But is that really how you truly think? Every human being has the darkness of desire in them. Whether or not they're aware of it or not is a different story. However, Touma Kamijou, it seems you yourself have not figured out the reason for why you save."

"Do I need a reason to protect someone?"

"And that's why you die."

"Huh?!" Two masked men suddenly appeared behind Touma grabbing his arms, pinning him so that he won't move.

'No, I can't die here!' "SHIIIIIIIT!" Touma shouted out with eyes closed silently hoping for a miracle to happen.

After what seemed like an eternity, Touma opened his eyes revealing that all the masked men have disappeared.

"…Huh? They're gone..? How? What?" Touma then checked the time on his phone.

'Crap, I'm almost late! Alright, I have to leave! I'll ask Tsuchimikado about this later…'Touma's thoughts trailed off as he ran towards Tokiwadai.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ah Touma, you know if you scream out like that, it's just gonna make me want to spare your life even more." Said a scantily dressed woman grinning.

"But it seems that's what I have to do. The magic to summon all those golems and to make all the people in the district vanish for a short while was quite exhausting." Said the woman now sighing.

"Well, I guess I'll go relieve myself." The woman said walking into her room which was covered with photos of Touma.

"You'll pay for forgetting about me, Plague."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Alright class, today I have a very special announcement to make. We have a new teacher here today to teach you about sex-ed"! Said the class's homeroom teacher.

"Huh?"

"A new teacher?"

"I wonder what she's like?"

The Tokiwadai girls of a certain class containing a certain electromaster muttered curiously.

"Okay, you can come in now."

In the classroom came Accelerator. He looked completely different from how he usually was. He wore a stretched white lab coat and had standard black pants and black shoes. In actuality, he looked more like an out of place scientist than a teacher.

"HUH?! A guy?! What's a guy doing in Tokiwadai?!

The murmurs grew louder as Accelerator revealed himself.

"Now now class, calm down. We wanted to try incorporating some male on staff. Besides, he's the City's number one level 5 esper!"

"Woah, the number one! Isn't he stronger than Misaka-san?"

"Yeah, I'm excited to have him teach us!"

"Wait, are you sure you want him here?" Misaka asked. She didn't like this one bit. She didn't want the guy who killed her sisters teaching her how to create life.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Accelerator-kun usually has very foul language but we've worked on that right Accelerator-kun?" asked the teacher smiling.

"Oh, u-uh yeah"

'Goddamit. This school is fu***** crazy. I don't want to go through an interview like that ever fu***** again.' Accelerator thought grimly.

"Hey who's that? There's another guy walking to our school."

Said one of the girls looking out the window of the classroom.

"Wait really?"

"Oh you're right! Who is he?"

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, he should be the janitor for your dorms." The teacher replied.

'Who are they talking about?' Misaka wondered as she looked out the window.

"Wait! THAT guy's the janitor?!"

"What's wrong Misaka-san? Oh, wait I think I remember that guy! Isn't he Misaka-san's boyfriend?"

"No, he isn't my boyfriend! Where'd you get that idea from?!" Misaka asked in a panic.

"Well Misaka-san, isn't he that guy you dragged with you that one day when you were outside the dorms?"

'Argh, I can't tell them that it was for chasing some other guy away… though it would be nice if it really _was_ a normal date… NO Misaka _BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS"._

"Oh, she's blushing so it must be true!"

"Hey look, he's talking to the dorm manager. And *Gasp* she's smiling?!"

"Yeah she's smiling liking she's having fun… but that's impossible."

"That damn idiot…!" Misaka said almost losing control of herself.

'Hmm, the f****** hero huh? This job just might be interesting." Accelerator thought while grinning.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ah man, this place too BIIIG!" Touma's voice echoed across the empty dorms.

"Well at least I only have to clean the halls."

Touma obviously couldn't clean the inside of their rooms. You know privacy and all that.

After spending 4 hours of uneventful cleaning, Touma was exhausted and decided to use his lunch break.

"Though this is still going to take a while… oh wait before I forget let me call and ask Tsuchimikado about those magicians." Touma thought while dialing Tsuchimikado's number during lunch break.

"Oh hey Kami-yan, what's up? Did you already build your Tokiwadai harem and then want to brag about it?" Tsuchimikado said grinning.

"Shut up Tsuchimikado. I still have to kick your ass for that porno prank. By the way, how did you know I was working at Tokiwadai?" Touma asked.

"Nya, Komoe-sensei told us. Also, Kami-yan there's more porno pranks than where that one came from."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about? There's no way I'll fall for such am obvious ploy a second time."

"I wonder Nya…"

"Whatever. Oh yeah Tsuchimikado, I wanted to ask you if there were any magicians in Academy City."

"Magicians? What are you talking about Kami-yan? There should be no magicians in Academy City, at least according to my knowledge." Tsuchimikado said seriously.

"Really? Earlier today, I was attacked by a bunch of these guys wearing masks and they had this cross and teardrop on the right side of their masks."

"Masks? That sounds fishy. You sure you aren't just dreaming it up? You've been involved in a lot of incidents you know."

"Hey! I'm serious! I wouldn't joke about something like this!" Touma replied seriously.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'll look into it. By the way Kami-yan, let me give you two warnings.

"Huh? About what?"

"Well Kami-yan, someday soon you'll learn the truth about Aogami's sexuality. There is a reason he's called the Fetish King after all. Also, be wary of any packages you get, no matter what the circumstance, and don't open them." Tsuchimikado said then hung up.

"Wait, what? Aogami's sexuality? Why would I care about that? Well whatever, those two idiots are probably just trying to screw me over again. There's no need to pay attention to anything they say jokingly." Touma said despite his despondence.

'But Tsuchimikado didn't even know there were magicians. What am I up against?"

Touma was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts as Accelerator appeared before him.

"Huh?! Accelerator? What are you doing here?"

"Well, well ,well if it isn't the f****** hero." Accelerator replied grinning.

"I was forced to take a teaching job here cuz of that s***** Yokimkawa".

"Heh, you a teacher? Sounds like a bad joke." Touma said humorously.

"I know, tell me about it." Accelerator sighed.

"By the way hero, why are you working in an all girls school?"

"Oh, well I got offered it since I was low on cash."

"Huh. Sounds relatively simple considering your usual misfortune."

"Yeah, it even shocked me at first but something bad will probably happen soon knowing my luck." Touma responded grimly.

Suddenly a lightning bolt flew past him.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE THELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Misaka? You heard didn't you? I'm working here."

"Of all the people…"

"Well, I'll be going now. Don't want to interrupt the date between the hero and the third rate." Accelerator said with a grin.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Misaka yelled out embarrassed.

Just as Misaka was about to ask him why he was working there, Mikane appeared.

"Oh Touma, would you like to go out for lunch?"

"Ah Mikane-san, sure. I could use some fresh air. The dorms were pretty stuffy."

"I know, it's good thing we hired you so soon…"

They both walked off leaving Misaka behind.

"W-wha, you can't just ditch me like that!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Back in England**

Stiyl was currently battling an earth based magician that was able to shape the walls and ground to whatever he wished. This earth magician by the name of Robert Swallow was caught stealing various magical artifacts across the entirety of Europe. He's been on the run for over a year. Even with Stiyl's Innocentius, the earth magic seemed to raise the quality of the environment. This in turn, caused the walls to center around Swallow and form a barrier that held the strength of diamonds.

"Damn, I've never fought a magician like this before…"

"Touma Kamijou… TOUMA KAMIJOU!" Swallow yelled.

"What? What do you want with Kamijou?" Stiyl asked Swallow.

"I've been stealing these artifacts to find a way to defy the power of the Imagine Breaker's negation and I've… I've finally found a way!" The rouge magician said laughing manically.

"But I first have to kill that nun Index to bring despair to his soul for this to work."

"You bastard! There's no way in hell I'll let you hurt Index!"

However, that's all Stiyl was able to say before he was knocked out by an incoming boulder.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **Trouble looms on the horizon? Well I've thought about pairings still have to make a couple of decisions regarding that. After reading NT13, I was kind of inspired to include an antagonist that's like the World Rejector but decided against it. School starts tomorrow for me so there'll probably only be updates on weekends at the very most excluding holidays. See you guys later and have a nice day!**


	3. Plot Twists, Schemes,and Reponsibility

**Thanks a lot for a reviews and feedback about this story. I realized that some characters are a bit OOC but it's a good learning experience for future fics. This should arguable be rated M but nothing is explicitly shown so I think that rated T Is fine.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou woke up Friday Morning. And his head was aching. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell happened last night?! I don't ever remember going home…" Touma pondered for awhile about the events of last night.

"Okay, so I ate out with Mikane-san, cleaned the dorms for a bit which was surprisingly uneventful considering my usual misfortune. Then I remember getting some orange juice since I was running low on drinks for the dorm. But what happened after that?" Touma's mind blacked out after that point.

"Oh Touma…"

"Huh? Who said that?"

Then Touma suddenly realized the obvious. He wasn't in his dorm room.

"Wait. WHAT?! Where am I?"

"Oh Touma, you woke up."

"Wait, Mikane-san, why are we in the same bed?!" Touma exclaimed.

"Touma, don't tell me you forgot about last night?" Mikane said raising an eyebrow.

"Wait? What? Last night?"

Then as if his ignorance was destroyed by the Imagine Breaker, Touma remembered that last night, he broke the so called "illusion" that Shouko Mikane held.

The illusion that Touma Kamijou wasn't mature enough to be with an older woman.

 **Flashback**

"Touma?! What are you doing back at the dorms?"

After drinking the "orange juice", Touma lost free control of his mind and decided to pay Shouko a "visit".

"Hey, Shouko, let's f***." Touma said bluntly.

"….WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Shouko shouted.

"Don't act like you didn't hear me you woman! I'll never forget what you told me earlier today!"

"Huh? What did I tell you?" Shouko said with her face still in mild shock over the outburst.

"You said that someone like me would never be able to get an older girl!"

"W-well, I didn't really mean anything by it! I just meant that you are extremely reliable and would attract younger girls' more than older ones!"

"Is that what you really think?! Then let me break that illusion of yours! Where do you live?" Touma asked urgently.

"Wait! Are we really doing this? Well, I wanted it to happen at some point but I wouldn't mind doing it now…" Mikane said completely out of character.

"Alright, good let's go." Touma said almost a bit too quickly.

After going to her apartment, Touma quickly got to work.

"Hey, Shouko, do you know about my Imagine Breaker? It has the ability to break apart anything supernatural. And right now, it's going to break you!" Touma said despite it not making much sense.

But he did break her alright. He changed her indeed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Oh no… what… what have I done?' Touma thought feeling depressed.

"Well, you know, last night was amazing. But even more than that, I've enjoyed being with you Touma. I've… I've never felt this way in a long time…"

"Wha…?"

"So we're going out right? That wasn't just a one night stand?" Shouko said pleading.

"Y-yeah sure." Touma said unable to say no.

"Yay! We have to celebrate! Let's spend the day at the dorms together!"

"Huh? What?"

And that's how Touma Kamijou got a girlfriend and lost his virginity in a rather underwhelming way.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tsuchimikado had a plan. A plan to cure the world of the Kami-yan disease.

How would this work? Well, first, one would have to make Touma Kamijou unable to control himself in a normal and rational way. Secondly, one would have to make sure that anyone able to interfere with Touma Kamijou would be sealed off. Thirdly, one would have to make sure that Touma had his sights set on a "target".

In this case, Touma had suddenly gotten close to the Tokiwadai's dorm supervisor. How did Tsuchimikado know this? Well, he _is_ a spy after all. One can never have too many sources of information.

After stalking Touma at the supermarket and seeing him buy his orange juice, Tsuchimikado grabbed his bag and switched out the orange juice with liqueur while Touma got into one of his daily misfortunate brawls.

After all, we all know how Touma is when he's drunk.

Following that, when Touma got home, Tsuchimikado made sure that Touma was thirsty and after seeing him run from the thugs for so long, he was sure Touma would have a drink. Next, he played the sound of Mikane's voice through Touma's open window from his phone. How did Tsuchimikado get a recording of her voice? He hired Etzali to record Touma's and Mikane's conversation during their outing for lunch since Tsuchimikado had informants keeping track of Touma. And in the end it all paid off. For Touma was too plastered to question or even notice anything that was going on.

Finally, to counter Touma's gravitational skills to attract girls when he's drunk, Tsuchimikado had a net circling around Touma when he wandered to Mikane at the Tokiwadai dorms. The net was moved through members of GROUP, more specifically Awaki, carrying the net as Touma Kamijou loitered around on his walk. This was made easily through Move Point. Almost 100 girls were caught and put to sleep through sleeping gas and were sent to their homes.

How did Tsuchimikado convince some members of GROUP to work in an elaborately ridiculous prank like this? Well, Tsuchimikado had various connections. Some of these connections wanted to end Touma Kamijou's reign of terror and some just thought that it was funny. They funded him and he paid those members of GROUP for their help in contributing in this scheme. The members of GROUP didn't really question what was going on since they were getting paid with little trouble but Etzali clearly voiced his pleasure.

Tsuchimikado was serious when need be, but when concerning Touma Kamijou's "girl magnet" skill, he decided it was worth to spend some yen and time. At least now he was certain that girls would no longer go for Touma if he already had a girlfriend. Or at least that's what he thought…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Kamijou, I'm sorry, but I have to reveal the consequences of being the Fetish King. It's an unbearable burden passed through generation after generation in the Pierce bloodline. But, it's… it's more than that. My sexuality is at stake! For the first time in my life I'm scared about moving forward but I have to ask Kamijou for his help on how to use the power of the Fetish King in every righteous way possible!' Aogami pierce thought as he attempted to fall asleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Honestly Stiyl, to think that you were still this much of an amateur." Laura Stuart sighed.

"Explain! Were you in league with that magician named Swallow?! Were you trying to erase me?!" Stiyl shouted with venom.

After blacking out from the fight against Swallow, Stiyl Magnus woke in a bed of the building of Necessarius headquarters. Perplexed, he made an audience with Laura Stuart demanding to know what happened.

"Stiyl, you're far too serious." Stuart grinned.

"What do you mean?! That magician said that he would capture Index!" Stiyl exclaimed.

"Now now calm yourself Stiyl. The reason we brought Index here was because a rogue magician part of a sacrifice ritual was sealed in a peculiar way. We had to use the knowledge of her grimories to establish a way to obtain his corpse for further research." Stuart explained.

"Wait, I never heard about this!"

"Naturally. Because you were under a hallucination Stiyl. Did you forget? The latest artifact brought by the Amakusa during their travels made the holder experience certain hallucinations based on their current state of mind. For you, it seems as if you picked up the artifact with an angry state mind while thinking of Touma Kamijou," Stuart grinned.

"Oh Stiyl. I knew you had a thing for Index, but to delude a scenario of that nature must mean that you're truly desperate."

"Shut up! You expect me to believe this?!"

"Why yes I do. Because as of right now, we need Touma Kamijou to negate some unsavory aftereffects of the artifact."

"Kamijou?"

"Yes, because the girls of Necessarius are under a … certain effect of the artifact that we can't find the cause for curing so we need his Imagine Breaker."

"What type of effect is this?" Stiyl asked.

"Why it's a magic induced aphrodisiac."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"THAT GODDAMED IDIOOOOOOOOOOT!" Misaka Mikoto shouted at the bridge she usually stood at.

"Geez, why does he get close to every girl he meets? It's so annoying. I don't want any more rivals!" Misaka said frustrated.

"Why, little girl, it seems as if you're frustrated over this boy."

"Huh, who are you?" Misaka asked warily.

"Why, I'm just a random bystander enraptured by the night sky of Academy City." said a scantily dressed woman.

"Huh?" Misaka said, confused at the woman's odd choice of words.

"Oh, nothing. But I do have some perfume that will make that boy fall for you."

"Huh, perfume?" Misaka asked. She never really used any cosmetics much but decided that it might be worth trying out if it was for _him_. Though the woman came out of nowhere and was pretty suspicious, Misaka was too frustrated by recent developments to think rationally. After all, love can certainly mess with a person's mind.

"Yes, I guarantee its success." the scantily dressed woman said smiling.

"Okay, thanks lady. What's your name by the way?"

"Oh, my name? I'm Tatsugami Otohime, the one who seeks to kill the Plague."

That's all Misaka heard before she lost consciousness after the perfume was sprayed directly into her nostrils.

Now, Kamijou, how will you feel with this body I've changed and this girl I've now broken?" Otohime giggled.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **How I love twists and cliffhangers. Well there's that. I don't know anything about liqueur but I heard that orange liqueur is a thing. There should be well needed Accelerator perspective next chapter. But what will Touma do with having to deal with Aogami, his new girlfriend, Misaka and Necessarius? See you guys later and have a fantastic day!**


	4. A Change, A Crisis and Foreshadowing

Accelerator was turning into a completely different individual. Maybe it was because he had a legit job and had something to work for every day, but he's become a much more diligent person than he once was. On the night Touma got laid, Accelerator was busy at his apartment trying to figure a lesson plan for those annoying ass middle school girls as he would call them. But even though they were really annoying, Accelerator for some reason almost… looked forward to teaching them daily.

'F***! What the hell's going on with me?! I don't give a s*** about those bratty Tokiwadai kids! But I don't know… I haven't felt this way since that fu***** hero forced me to change my way of life.' Accelerator reflected.

"Hey Misaka says as Misaka attempts to bother Accelerator!"

"Brat! I don't have time to deal with you right now so go play with Worst or something…" Accelerator suggested.

"But-But Misaka misses playing with you Misaka says as she grovels and begs for fun." Last Order said with tears forming in her eyes.

"*Sigh*" Accelerator tried to reason with himself while trying to confirm how to deal with Last Order.

'Well, she would keep annoying me if I ignore her so maybe I can manage to spare some time for her.' Accelerator thought.

"Alright brat. Bring whatever you want. We'll have so much fu***** fun that you'll be begging me to go to bed!" Accelerator declared willfully.

"Re-Really Misaka says as Misaka smile with pure blissful happiness?!" Last Order said as she looked like she was about to faint from sheer shock.

"Yeah, fu***** brat! Bring your s***here already!" Accelerator yelled frustrated.

"YAY! Misaka exclaims as she goes to bring her toys!"

'Hmph. Maybe I am becoming a bit too soft…'Accelerator thought as a light smile formed on his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Such misfortune." Touma thought as he woke up from his stay at Shouko's place. Yesterday, Shouko FORCED Touma to stay with her in bed for the whole day. Thankfully though, Touma managed to call Index and inform her that he had some 'unfinished business' to attend to. Reluctantly Index readily agreed to Touma's outing much to Touma's surprise. He would think more on it if Shouko wasn't constantly in his face.

"Touma! Let's go on a date today!" Shouko said excitedly.

"What?! Again?! Didn't we just spend a whole day together?" Touma said in surprise.

"But Toooummma, I feel as if you'd get taken away from me if I don't always keep my eyes on you…" Shouko said pouting cutely.

"O-okay. Sure. Let's go eat out somewhere I guess." Touma said reluctantly.

"Really?! Yay! Touma I love you!" Shouko exclaimed almost as if she was having an intense orgasm.

'Damn it. Do I even love her? I don't know… I ended up getting thrown into this relationship and I know that Tsuchimikado has to be involved in this somehow. I wouldn't just randomly sleep with a girl I barely know…" Touma contemplated. Even Touma had some pride for himself.

'Well, whatever. I'll just enjoy my time with her I suppose. I certainly don't dislike her but … love? I don't know. I need time to figure this out. Actually, maybe I should ask Hamazura for advice. He is in a stable relationship and is also engaged. He should obviously know how to deal with affairs of love.' Touma thought as he put on his clothes from yesterday to head outside with Shouko.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

On their way to a restaurant that we all know by the name of Joseph's, Touma and Shouko ran into Tsuchimikado and Aogami.

"Well well well, if it isn't Kami-yan. The former conspirator of the Kami-yan disease!" Tsuchimikado exclaimed happily.

"What the hell are you talking about Tsuchimikado? Oh wait, I actually have to ask you a couple of questions." Touma said menacingly.

"Oh Kami-yan what's with that fierce look in your eyes? Ask, ask. I'm curious to know why you look so frustrated." Tsuchmikado said while stifling laughter.

"Firstly, why did you and Aogami star in that porno? I'm sure you guys didn't do anything penetrative but what the hell were you thinking?! And also, what elaborate ruse did you set up in order to get me in the same bed as Shouko last night without remembering anything?!" Touma said furiously.

"Well Kami-yan. For your first question, I'm afraid I'll have to let Aogami answer that. And as for your second, well let's just say that you're better off not knowing." Tsuchmikado replied grinning.

"You bastard!" Touma growled.

"Wait Touma what are you two talking about? Shouko asked lost in the midst of their argument.

"Oh-uh nothing important." Touma said quickly.

"Oh reeeally? Alright, I'll just have to get you to tell me later I suppose." Shouko said menacingly.

"Oh okay I guess." Touma replied feeling a bit uneasy.

"Wait, what did you mean by asking Aogami about the porno?" Touma asked.

"I meant what I said. He's the only one that truly understands really…" Tsuchimikado trailed off with a sense of sadness.

"You see Kamijou…. I have a feeling that I'm becoming asexual." Aogami bluntly said.

…

"WAIT WHAT?!" Touma said in shock.

"Aren't you the Fetish King? You can't just let your dreams and aspirations go away like that! No no! I swear that as your friend and a member of the Delta Trio, that I Touma Kamijou will help you gain back your sexuality!" Touma triumphantly replied even though he didn't hear the whole story from Aogami yet.

"Thanks Kamijou. You know, when you're a pervert like me. Reality becomes almost like a really boring eroge. Nothing goes the way you want it to and you always seem like the one that has the short end of the stick." Aogami said depressingly.

"But I… I looked up to porn as my savior. It saved me from depression and falling victim to the harshness of reality. However, now I realize that I was just running away. All these fetishes I had were just empty vessels to fill the voids I had in my heart. Each fetish had their own individuality and time of the day. It was truly awe-inspiring to be turned on by so many magnificent things. Sadly though, it seems like I've…I've grown tired. My fetishes have become too stale and boring to arouse me anymore and due to that, I clung to any sort of sexuality even if it defied who I am." Aogami stated with clear emptiness in his eyes.

"So Kamijou, as a friend, I'm begging you to help me FIND ME A NEW FETISH!" Aogami begged.

"…" Touma had no idea what to say since he never saw Aogami act like that. Turning to Tsuchmikado and seeing the sad look in his eyes told the whole story. Tsuchmikado couldn't bear to see his friend act like that so he tried his hardest to help him out even though he was straight.

But Touma Kamijou knew one thing at least and one thing only…

"Of course Aogami! I promise! I promise that I will destroy the asexual illusion of yours!" Touma exclaimed. Touma just couldn't stand by and watch his friend suffer like this.

"Touma, you're so cool!" Shouko exclaimed.

"You always help people no matter what issue they're facing huh?" Shouko said admiringly.

"Of course, there's no way I'm going to abandon a friend in need! Don't worry Aogami, even if I've never faced a problem like this, I'll try my hardest to help you." Touma said with resolve in his eyes.

"Kamijou… you really are a great guy." Aogami said smiling for the first time this day.

Suddenly Touma's phone rang running the moment.

"Ah sorry, gotta get this."Touma said seeing that it was Stiyl.

"Hello?" Touma answered.

"Kamijou! You have to get to England now! We're having a crisis here and you're the only one who can stop it!" Stiyl said with voice in clear desperation.

"Huh? What's going on?" Touma asked.

"You don't need to know! Just get here quickly!" Stiyl quickly said then hung up.

"*Sigh* As if it was that simple…" Touma said annoyed.

"Wait, who was that?" Shouko asked clearly not letting him escape.

'Oh boy. I need Tsuchmikado and Aogami to help me out here…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **IN THE APARTMENT OF THE SCANTILY DRESSED WOMAN**

"Yes, that's right, Touma Kamijou is your enemy. He ruined your life and killed your sisters.

"Yes, that's right he did…" Mikoto said emotionlessly.

"YES. With this I can finally kill that boy! With this body of his cousin that I fused my soul into and his lover girl in jeopardy, he has no choice but to die!" The scantily dressed woman said maniaclly before she uncontrollably laughed.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHORS NOTES**

 **So yeah it's back. After reading the reviews, I decided to come back to this story and try to make it better than I originally intended. I promise now to not give up on this story and will finish it from start to end. Thank you for your support guys. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	5. A Hope, A Resolution a Forced Betrayal

Touma Kamijou was extremely conflicted. What was he supposed to tell his "girlfriend"? He knew that she was truly in love with him. But he couldn't just tell her all about the dangers of the magic world. Despite his memory loss, Touma knew that he didn't get involved with the magic side just for the hell of it. Involving someone else whom he knows personally goes against the strong martyr-like idealism that he's built up over the course of numerous incidents.

"Touma? What's wrong?" Shouko inquired

"Oh-uh… well" Touma stammered.

'Damn it! What do I say!' Touma thought.

"Ah well Kami-yan here has an important family matter to attend to soon. You see, his aunt is dying with cancer so he has to go visit her later today. He didn't tell you?" Tsuchimikado lied expertly with a falsified grim expression seeing that Touma needed help with talking out of this.

"Wait what?! Is this true? Touma, why didn't you tell me?" Shouko exclaimed.

"Ah well, I guess it slipped my mind…" Touma said with a clear lack of a better excuse.

"Forgot? FORGOT?! You can't just tell me that you forgot to go visit your dying aunt! I know you're a better man than that Touma!" Shouko said pleadingly.

"Uh, yeah. You're right Shouko. I apologize." Touma said a little taken aback from her sudden change in attitude.

"I-I'm sorry for talking out of line like that. It's just that I've lost someone important to me once to cancer. Ever since then, I grew to resent those who joked about serious diseases and the detriments they bring." Shouko said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Shouko. I had no idea." Touma said clearly apologetic. He really had no idea about Shouko's past since they just met and even though mentioning the cancer wasn't his fault, he still felt a little guilty for it.

"I-It's okay Touma. I know you didn't mean anything by it. You're just too nice of a guy to act on that sort of thought. I- I just need sometime alone. Bye." Shouko then said running off with tears running down her eyes.

"Shouko! Wait!" Touma exclaimed.

"Kami-yan hold up!" Tsuchmikado yelled.

"I know you must be feeling guilty but just try to stave it off alright?" Tsuchmikado stated.

"Wait. This IS your fault you know. You brought up the topic of cancer that upset her!" Touma yelled.

"Well Kami-yan , when you're in my line of work, you have to make do with you have. For example, if I just let things go the way the way they were going, you would've been screwed on what to say right? Tsuchmikado explained.

"W-well…"

"Besides, it's not like I could've known about her backstory anyway. She's not involved in any of the darkness of the city. I just thought of something believable enough that she wouldn't question." Tsumiakado explained more thoroughly.

"I-I see but why is cancer the first thing that came to your mind?" Touma asked.

"Well, let's just say I know someone else who's dealing with it." Tsuchimikado responded.

"Huh. I know it's not my business to pry but who is it?" Touma inquired.

"Well, Kami-yan I'm sure you'll find out someday." Tschumikado responded with his voice suddenly holding a more stern tone.

'Wait Tsuchimikado, you mean he doesn't know?!" Aogami suddenly said even though he was out of the loop of this conversation.

"Yeah he doesn't. He rarely comes to class after all." Tsuchimkado said somberly.

"Wait a second, who are you guys talking about?" Touma asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon Kami-yan. I'm sure that she'll want to tell you face to face." Tsuchimikado said as he Aogami walked off.

"W-wait! What do you mean?!" Touma exclaimed.

However, Touma's outcry was ignored as his two friends walked off. Feeling a little confused over the string of events, Touma decided to try to organize what's happened so far.

"Alright, so in the middle of that exchange, Stiyl urged me to get to England right?" Touma asked himself as if confirming its validity.

"Well, it sounded like it was pretty dangerous so I guess I'll go but where the hell do I get a plane ticket?" Touma wondered out loud.

"Right here." Said the soft sounding melodic voice of a certain blonde woman.

"Wait, who are you?" Touma asked as he turned around.

"Oh, I'm just the archbishop of the church of Necessarius." She replied.

"Wait What?! You're part of the church where Stiyl works right?" Touma asked.

"Why yes. I am his superior. Oh yes by the way, my name is Laura Stuart." Stuart said.

"O-oh okay. My name is-"

"Touma Kamijou correct? I came here of my own accord in order to fetch you for an important errand in England." Stuart interrupted.

"O-oh okay…" Touma said clearly overwhelmed

"But wait didn't Stiyl tell me to come as soon as I can?"

"Oh did Stiyl already inform you?" Stuart asked.

"Uh well he told me to come but he didn't exactly tell me the situation." Touma informed.

"Oh I see, I see." Stuart replied with an amused expression.

"Well Kamijou I came here to collect you today because while I normally don't go out of my way for affairs of which I command, this situation is…unique." Stuart said wit slight hesitation.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Touma asked.

"I'll explain it to you on this plane ride." Stuart said as the two of them walked toward the plane Stuart rode on.

"Oh but I have a job to attend to and I left someone at home that I have to take care of." Touma said.

"Oh yes, I am quite aware of that. Don't worry, arrangements have already been made." Stuart replied with a matter-of-fact tone.

"O-oh really? Well thanks."

" But wait, you have a pla- OH GOD NOT THIS!" Touma said as he stared at the object of horror.

This was a high speed plane that Touma has been on in the past along with Index and frankly it was nauseating.

"Well let's go shall we Kamijou." Stuart said with a smile.

"Yeah sure." Touma replied as he was thinking of how unfortunate this ride was going to be.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Stiyl Magnus was an individual that was constantly seen as too stern or independent.

He always thought of his life as one of a pawn. One to just be used in the affairs of those in greater power. However, that doesn't mean he thought of himself as worthless. He placed great emphasis and pride in his power. Stiyl Magnus was ultimately someone who would carry orders out faithfully and do whatever it takes to save his friends, especially Index.

However, in this situation Stiyl Magnus would gladly abandon his duties.

For right now, he was completely unsure of what to do in this situation. He locked Index and himself in a room on the top floor of the church and hoped to hell that Touma Kamijou would arrive soon. He didn't know how, but Kamijou's misfortune would surely light the path.

"Stiyl, can we get out here now? I'm getting hungry…" Index said while trying to quell her voracious appetite.

"W-wait Index. Wait just a little bit more. I'm sure we'll be able to get out soon." Stiyl replied.

"But you never told me what's going on. Can you at least tell me that much?" Index said with pleading eyes.

"W-well…"

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!" a certain spiky-haired boy yelled.

"T-Touma?!" "Kamijou!" Index and Stiyl yelled simultaneously with both of them having different feeling for what they just heard.

'I don't know how he got here but I've never been so grateful to be in his presence.' Stiyl thought with admiration.

"Why is Touma here?! Isn't he supposed to be back home with Othnius?" Index said with worry.

"Ah Index, there _is_ a reason for his coming so just calm d-"

"My, my Kamijou-san, you're so bold!" Said the voice of a certain busty nun.

"TOUMA!" Index said venomously.

"No Index, wait don't go!" Stiyl said. However, much to his chagrin, Index already hauled ass to the bottom floor and all that he heard was the cry of Touma Kamijou

"SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

[][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Misaka Mikoto had no sense of self anymore. After being deceived by the scantily dressed woman, Mikoto's thoughts and emotions have become so warped to the point where she can't even remember who her closest friends are. The scantily dressed woman's objective was drawing ever so closer. What was her goal you ask? Why, it was simple. To break the spirit of Touma and Kamijou and capture him for herself. The agony he caused her over 10 years ago is something that she can't ever forgive.

"Now, Mikoto, tell me who your master is."

"Luna." Mikoto replied with her eyes void of emotion and voice filled with no happiness, sadness or regret.

"Good, good. I have reports that Touma Kamijou is away at England right now. Would you mind…. oh I don't know, killing some of his school friends?" Luna asked with clear amusement in her eyes due to her absolute control of the situation.

"Yes Master." Mikoto firmly replied before walking in an eerily calm fashion to her destination. A Certain High School.

"Yes, this will surely satisfy my thirst for vengeance! With this, I can finally go back to my family!" Luna said before her laughter echoed across the room.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Alright, so this chapter was just sort of a build-up for things to come. However, I will be focusing on my alternate timeline story a bit more due to the sheer amount of ideas that me and my friend have. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Contemplation, Epiphany and Shock

**Reviewer Response:**

 **Loner Kid: Don't worry, Aogami is not gay. He's just a very 'unique' individual. Appreciate the criticism.**

 **TheTrueMasterofTempest: You know, this story started off as a joke so I'm sure you can see how it randomly spirals out of control.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'How am I going to find a brand new fetish for Aogami?" Touma thought.

After arriving at England and attempting resolving the…conflict for Necessarius, Touma didn't really want to be reminded of where he was. When he arrived, he saw Agnese, Orsola and all of the other occupants licking and fondling each other on the couches of their abode. Their shrieks sounded as if they would pierce the heavens and their clothes lay discarded in a sea of bodily… no never mind let's drop that memory.

'All that matters now is that I'm stuck here and can't leave. I've called for help for what seems like hours but it almost seems like no one else is here. Such misfortune…" Touma thought depressingly.

Now, back to the main topic at hand, why is Touma currently thinking of Aogami's fetish issue?

Well the answer to that question is fairly simple. Touma just wanted to get his mind off of the steamy events he encountered earlier. That and he wholeheartedly wanted to help his friend. Also, his phone is dead, conveniently.

'Fetishes huh? I mean, I know that there are some pretty weird ones out there and with someone like Aogami, that might be the only route to go on.'

"You know what? Maybe I just need a rest." Touma said trying to ease his mind.

Then Touma's consciousness drifted into sleep…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Huh, where am I?" Touma said aloud as he walked around the empty space of which he now resides.

"This place… I've never seen anything like it before."

The place where Touma stood was just… blank. It just had a whiteness that couldn't be described with mere words.

"Ah, there you are." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh? Who are you?" Touma asked as he turned around seeing the figure of someone clad in some school uniform.

"Oh me? Why, I'm just the biggest pervert in any mindspace. My name is Osamu Yuki… _**YOUR**_ inner pervert, Touma Kamijou."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I-is Touma alright?" Index asked feeling a little concerned.

"Huh? Oh, uh yeah…" Kanzaki replied despondently feeling a little bit guilty over what she did not too long ago.

When Touma walked into the base of Necessarius, his life flashed before his very eyes. However, being the good soul that he is, he didn't take advantage of the women who lost control of their lust. Instead, he used the power embedded in his right hand to return them to their senses. Yes, this in turn caused his ass to get "REKKT" as the modern age calls it.

Kanzaki dare not think what she did to him. Even for her, the injuries that she caused were too severe for the incident, especially since he restored their minds.

"M-maybe I should go check up on him." Itsuwa said as she was a perpetrator as well.

"W-wait Itsuwa, let me go as well!" Kanzaki said chasing after Itsuwa.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So… Osamu, what am I doing here exactly?" Touma asked as he decided not to question Osamu about his self introduction as his inner pervert.

"Ah yes, of course, of course. So you see Touma, the truth is that you don't know the full extent of your powers." Osamu said with a sudden serious tone.

"W-wait what? You know about my Imagine Breaker?!" Touma exclaimed.

"Of course! After all, I AM your inner pervert." Osamu said smugly.

"U-uh right. But what do you mean by the full extent of my powers?" Touma asked.

"Tell me Touma, aren't you tired of simply breaking people's illusions without really understanding the true nature of your power? Even though you might've never really thought about it, your power is a lot more complicated than you might think." Osamu said.

"What do you mean more complicated? Isn't my power just negation?" Touma asked

"Come on Touma don't lie to yourself! Don't you remember the dragons that sleep within your right hand?" Osamu yelled.

"I… I prefer to not think about that…" Touma trailed off.

"You see Touma, this is why your power never grows! You always seem to run away or disregard the parts of your power that scare you. Why is that? Are you just simply frightened of getting stronger or do you just not care?" Osamu asked feeling a little pissed.

"Well… it's just that I never really put much thought into it. I mean yeah, my power is pretty freakin weird but does that really matter? As long as I can protect anyone with this hand of mine, then I don't care at what cost I have to do so or the specifics of it." Touma answered.

"Hahaha! You really are a simple minded individual Touma… just like the one that I remember…" Osamu trailed off.

"Wait, what are you talki-"

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now is that I'm going to awaken you now Touma."

"Awaken? What are you going to do exactly?" Touma asked

"Well you'll see in just a second…" Osamu answered as he put in his hands behind his back and started to close his eyes and concentrate.

"HAAAAAH! Puberty, grant me the power to empower!" Osamu yelled as he somehow summoned a knife and quickly cut off Touma's right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Touma screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry Touma… but the process for us to merge is excruciating. However, after this, your Imagine Breaker will be strengthened, but you'll **also gain something else** in return for the despair you are currently facing." Osamu said as he looked at Touma with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"NOOOOOO OH GODDDDDDD!" Touma screamed as he began having flashbacks from the Phases.

"Fight it Touma! Fight it! If you can't overcome your past agonies, then you don't deserve to protect any one. After all, how can one willfully protect others if they don't even bother to protect their own well-being?!" Osamu yelled, encouraging Touma.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"No! No! Why am I back here?!" Touma yelled.

"I thought… I thought that I was done with the Phases! Is this part of gaining that new power Osamu was talking about? But I don't even want it!" Touma said frustrated.

"AHHH!" Touma fell experiencing a certain memory in which Fukiyose stabbed him.

"It's not a matter of wanting or not wanting it Touma." Said the voice of a certain former magic-god.

"W-wait! Othinus! How are back to your regular size?!" Touma exclaimed.

"Are you really that stupid? Do you not realize that this is just the inside of your head? How else could this scenario play out?" Othinus asked dumbfounded.

"W-what?" Touma said feeling exasperated.

"Power isn't always gained because one desires it. Sometimes it is forced upon others without their consent. For example, that right hand of yours…" Othinus said gesturing to Touma's right hand.

"W-what's your point? UGH!" Touma asked recollecting the feeling of his bones shattering.

"My point is that you have to let go Touma." Othinus said.

"Wha…" Touma said hunched over and confused.

"Let go of all the guilt and grudges you've built over your life. Don't worry about your memories. Disregard your misfortune. Embrace life's aesthetics. Just… have fun." Othinus said while walking to Touma.

"You see Touma, even though you've only lived for not even a full year let alone a decade, you act as if you were given the world's burdens since day 1. You weren't. All of these memories of the times I tried to break you are just some of the many things holding you back. Your insecurities consisting of getting too close to others, your family, and all of the conflicts you've been involved in… they're all just holding you back."Othinus explained.

"This power you're receiving defies common sense. In fact, its sheer nonsensical nature may even make you want to take your own life. However, with this power Touma, every threat that comes your way can easily be nullified. But the grandiose cost might be something that frightens you. Either way, you just have to embrace it. Have the memories of the Phases you are experiencing right now vanish. Focus on the memories of those closest to you in your world. All of the friends you made, the good times you had, and the aspirations you desire shall become your fuel for the days to come." Othinus spoke.

"What? W-what the hell are you talking abo-"

*Smooch*

"W-why did you just…" Touma said in shock.

"Good. It seems as if you're finally getting a bearing on yourself now. Consider that kiss to be something like a good memory to reflect on in the certain situations you'll encounter in the near future. But right now I'm sure you have many questions now so let him take over." Othinus said as she walked away making room for Osamu.

"Touma, are you ready to become a new man?"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I wonder how that girl is doing. Maybe I'll use one of my golems to investigate since controlling her proved to be more difficult than expected." Luna said as she relaxed in her humble abode.

"Well she _**IS**_ a Level 5 after all." Said a smug voice.

"M-master?! Why are you here?" Luna said in shock.

"Well, let's just say I want to _personally_ witness the destruction of Touma Kamijou and see him give penance upon himself after he learns of the agony he caused us." The smug voice said.

"B-but Master, you don't have to bother with this! I-I mean you probably have other projects to wor-"

"Silence! I've already stated my business haven't I? Touma Kamijou will learn what it means to suffer in the same way that we had. When he comes back from England, he will learn the true terror of Yumi Tokiwa!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Why did I lash out at Touma like that? That wasn't like me…' Shouko thought as she walked home after another day of hard work at the Tokiwadai dorms.

"Ah~ Onee-samaaa…where are you?" said the depressed voice of a certain teleporter.

"Shirai?! Is that you? Why are you out and about at this time of night?! Didn't I see you at the dorms earlier too?!" Shouko said as she was extremely irritated at Kuroko for so blatantly breaking the dorm curfew.

"Ah Dorm Manager! U-uh well you see there is a **VERY** good explanation for this…" Kuroko said with her face clearly oozing nervousness.

"There better be." Shouko said with a face of frightful seriousness.

"Well I-"

"Ah! There you are!" said a familiar voice.

"Misaka?" " Onee-sama!"

"I've been looking all over for you! You weren't here for the past few days and I've been really really worried and-"

* **ZAP***

"Onee-sama…" Kuroko muttered as she collapsed on the road.

"MISAKA?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-"

"Would you kindly shut the fu** up you bi***?" Misaka said with pure venomous malice in her voice.

"Misaka! Why are you talking like th-!"

"Didn't I just tell you to _kindly_ **shut the fuck up?!** The only reason I'm here tonight is to kidnap you before I attack A Certain High School tomorrow so that I can use you as a bargaining chip." Misaka said with her voice unnaturally deep.

"W-what are you saying Misaka? This isn't like you at all!" Shouko screamed feeling extremely scared.

"Tell that to your precious boyfriend tomorrow before I _mistakenly_ cut your head off." Misaka said hatefully.

"Wha-UGHHHH!" Shouko yelped as she was shocked into unconsciousness.

"Now, what will you do if you're too late to come back and save everyone Touma? Will you submit to my master or will you still continue on with your futile heroism? Hahaha! I must say, I've never felt so excited before! Hopefully I'll see you soon…Touma.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Huh. I wonder what that fuc**** hero is doing. He literally just got a job and he's already vanished. Well whatever. He's probably off doing some stupid a** heroics again." Accelerator said as sighed and lay back on his chair at his apartment.

"But goddamn, those girls at Tokiwadai are freaking crazy! Aren't they ojou-samas that know proper courtesy? Sheesh!"

"Accelerator! How are doing? Misaka says as she secretly desires for Accelerator to joyfully tell her about his day." Last Order said happily.

"Oh, it's just you brat. Well, I've gotten used to my job at the very least but that doesn't mean I like it." Accelerator said in an almost tsundere- esque tone.

"Misaka is just happy that Accelerator is finally becoming a functional member of society!" Miaska exclaimed smiling.

"Hey! You better watch what you say-"

Last Order suddenly collapsed and let out a slight shriek in a monotonous voice.

"H-hey! Brat! What's wrong?!" Accelerator asked as he got out of his chair and checked up on the collapsed Last Order.

"Error. Error. Database Overload. Filtering Panic From Misaka Network. Establishing Basic Principles of Outcry. Phrases Clearly Deduced Are As Follows – "Onee-sama has gone psycho! She has kidnapped her dorm manager and has severely wounded her friend Shirai Kuroko in the process who is now being treated at a hospital since I delivered her." – "Where is our Savior?!"- "Is he in danger?!

"W-what?" Accelerator gasped in shock.

"Did the third rate really do that…?" Accelerator asked clearly skeptical.

"Yes. There Is No Denying Claims Due To Countless Testimonial Evidence And-" that was all Last Order could let out before she collapsed from overload.

"D-damn it! I knew the third rate was missing for a while but the f*** happened to her?! Well it looks like I'll have to pay a visit to that teleporter girl and learn the whole story from her now. I hope she's at least in a stable enough condition to allow visitors…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"A new man?" Touma asked Osamu as he lay mentally exhausted on the ground.

"Yes a man who will eventually become able to properly wield the Imagine Breaker and its dual counterpart, the **Image Eraser**. And a man who will become the first Imagine Breaker wielder to have a harem." Osamu said sternly.

"H-harem? Why are you joking around in this situation?" Touma asked clearly baffled.

"Oh trust me, I'm not joking. You'll find out that you're going to **NEED** a harem Touma. It's not going to be a matter of desire." Osamu said feeling a little bit of pity.

"It's really a shame. Even the other you had trouble dealing with a harem." Osamu said pitifully.

"What are you talking about?" Touma asked confused as he has been for the entirety of this chapter.

"I'll tell you in due time. All that matters now is that you're going to have to bear with pain of being instilled the information of your new power. The power to not just negate but also to **erase**." Osamu informed.

"Othinus, commence Operation GUNGNIR GRANT." Osamu said snapping his fingers.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry Touma but don't worry Touma it's almost over… Othinus said sorrowfully as she stabbed Touma with her previously iconic weapon.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **Kind of dark huh?**

 **Well from now on, I plan on releasing chapters either every week or every 2 weeks.**

 **I REALLY appreciate all the feedback and criticism this story got. This originally started as a joke story but I decided to continue it.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	7. Truths, Confusion and Determination Pt 1

"Aleister! What the hell are you thinking?" Said the voice of a certain spy.

"…" Crowley remained silent focusing his attention on the screens in front of him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Tsuchimikado yelled feeling extremely frustrated.

"Why are you letting these events occur in Academy City?! Allowing Touma's sudden leave of absence, Misaka Mikoto's mind control and the band of rogue magicians aiming to kill the very guy you've always used!" Tsuchimikado yelped furiously.

"Quiet. Your appearance here is yet another unforeseen circumstance." Aleister said calmly.

"How are you so calm about this? Do you want to lose your third Level 5 and the lives of other espers? I've seen you take drastic measures Aleister but none such as this. Wait, don't tell me…is this all part of your plan?" Tsuchimikado asked astonished.

"Don't be such a fool young spy. In fact a conflict of this magnitude is something that I would've at least built up to. While the lives of the Number 3 and those other espers are of little consequence in the grand scope of my plan, I would rather try to hold this off for the sake of their future uses." Aleister said expressionless as ever.

"Damn it, you never change, do you Aleister?" Tsuchimikado asked grimly.

"…" Once again the 'Greatest Magician in History' stayed silent.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"That esper brat is actually going through with our plan." Luna said feeling a strong sense of satisfaction after receiving the information from one of her various spy golems.

"What makes you so surprised? Don't tell me that you didn't expect her to follow our orders?  
Tokiwa asked skeptically.

"O-of course not master! It's just that her power gives her a resistance to this type of ability but I still managed to instill the control into her mind. But I was only able to delve to the surface of her emotions so she must've already held strong feeling against those she was assigned to combat." Luna explained.

"So you _DID_ expect it not to work." Tokiwa said disappointingly.

"O-oh well-"

"Well, don't worry about it. The plan is working well enough as of now. The real testament to our planning will be when Touma Kamijou gets back to Academy City. _That_ will be when everything gets set into motion. However, there is one question I wanted to ask you." Tokiwa informed.

"Y-yes master?" Luna asked feeling a bit nervous.

"How is that new body of yours holding up?" Tokiwa asked feeling a little concerned.

"O-oh. W-well this body is actually annoyingly frail. Inhabiting the body of Touma Kamijou's cousin sounded like a great way to break him but this may just be a waste of time. Also, the amount of mana required to increase the age of her physical appearance was much more than expected." Luna voiced her opinion.

"Don't worry; I'm certain that this will all turn out successful. After all, can you imagine the look of horror that Kamijou will have when he sees his cousin's body? HAHAHA!" Tokiwa asked sadistically.

"Yes Master! Of course!" Luna replied confidently before she smirked to herself thinking of the joy she'll feel when Touma Kamijou is finally dead.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey, is there a brat named Shirai Kuroko that was admitted into this hospital?" Accelerator asked the receptionist of the hospital that he was informed she was staying at. After, putting Last Order on her bed at the apartment and making sure that the 'old hag' knew what was going on with his actions, he left to find Kuroko after being informed of her location from a certain member of GROUP. Being involved in a sketchy group like that actually had its slight benefits.

"Shirai Kuroko? Ah! Yes! She is in the east wing of the second floor." The receptionist informed the white-haired albino.

Accelerator just walked towards his destination without a word of thanks and entered Kuroko's room without so much as a knock.

"Hey you brat, I have to ask you some questions." Accelerator told Kuroko without any sort of introduction.

"H-huh? Who are you?" Kuroko asked suspiciously. Her entire midsection was wrapped in bandages and she was occasionally groaning in pain.

"I'm the Number One Level 5, Accelerator." Accelerator introduced himself.

"W-wait, Y-you're the Number One?! Kuroko exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah, but don't make too much goddamn noise alright? I'm here to ask you about what the Third Rate did." Accelerator asked seriously, trying to get down to business.

"W-wait Third Rate? Do you mean Onee-sama? H-how did you know it was her?" Kuroko asked surprised.

"Is that what you call her? Argh, whatever. Just tell me what she did to you earlier and why she did what she did." Accelerator demanded.

"Y-you're not going to… hurt her are you?" Kuroko asked.

"It depends on what you tell me."

"W-well, I guess I'll tell you. I don't want to tell any of my friends about this. So, ever since Onee-sama disappeared, I've been searching for her with every ounce of free time I've had. And last night, I saw her with… our Dorm Manager." Kuroko started.

"Wait, are you sure that it was her?" Accelerator asked.

"Yes! I could never mistake that underwear scent for anybody else!" Kuroko stated passionately.

"U-uh sure." Accelerator said disgusted. 'God, it's like I'm listening to a censored version of WORST.'

"Anyway, Onee-sama looked almost… scary. She had this look in her eyes that I've never seen before. Then I ran up to her and started to say how happy I was to see her again but th-that's all I remember before she z-zapped me." Kuroko stated trying to ease herself through her memories.

"Huh, I see. Well that was absolutely usele- wait, what happened to that Dorm Manager lady?" Accelerator asked.

"I- I don't know. I was planning to investigate right after I'm able to move. But Onee-sama why would she do this? I-I've never seen her like that before in my life…" Kuroko said gripping her sheets tightly.

"Well brat, let me just tell you that… sometimes people aren't who they seem to be." Accelerator said uncharacteristically before heading out the door abruptly. 'Yeah, just like me.' He thought.

'W-what's with that guy?' Kuroko asked herself before her injuries forced her to drowsiness.

"I guess the only thing I can do is get bird eye views of the city from multiple angles to try to find out exactly where the hell that Third Rate is." Accelerator told himself as he began to exit the hospital.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Hey, are you sure you should just not listen to my explanation on your new powers? You should be more kind to m-

'Osamu! I don't have time for that! If what you told me is true, then my school is going to become a battlefield! I have to get there and help and i-if Misaka did really get mind controlled then…" Touma inwardly told Osamu through his right arm.

"W-wait Touma, I told you that I can't track 100 percent of what's going on there right? You just need to calm down. And besides, your Image Eraser is something that you should only use in times of desperate emergency and-"  
'Are you telling me that isn't an emergency Osamu?! So many innocent people are in danger?!' Touma told Osamu angrily.

"I-I know Touma. Just try to calm down alright. If you really want to get there as soon as possible then… jump out the window that's in your room right now." Osamu told Touma matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what?!" Touma said aloud.

"Touma, are you okay?!" Index as she piled into the room with Kanzaki and Itsuwa as well Laura Stuart who just kind of walked in with a yawn from the lack of sleep she's had.

"W-who were you talking to just now Kamijou?" Itsuwa asked curiously.

"H-huh? Oh, it was just my friend on the phone." Touma lied.

B-but never mind that! I need to get to Academy City right away!" Touma said with desperation clearly present in his voice ignoring what Osamu told him.

"W-wait why?" Kanzaki asked clearly surprised at the desperation in his voice. Th-there's something dangerous going on there!" Touma said loudly.

"And what basis do you have for this information?" Stuart asked with clear devious intentions in her voice.

"H-how? Oh my friend told me." Touma lied further.

"You're a really bad liar Touma Kamijou." Stuart stated.

"W-wait what?! Touma you're lying? Why would you lie about something like that?!" Index asked shocked, taking Stuart's statement as fact.

"Yes Kamijou. Laura Stuart has keen intuition and she wouldn't lie right after she brought you into our mess." Kanzaki stated with worry evident in her voice.

"Y-yes Kamijou, tell us what's going on." Itsuwa said in a pleading tone.

"W-well…" 'Damn it Osamu, you better fu***** help me right now!' Touma inwardly thought as he backed up to the window that was in his room and then did the unthinkable. **Jump out the 6** **th** **floor of the church.**

"T-Touma?!" "WHAT?!"

Kanzaki yelled and her being was in too much shock in order to even move despite her heart telling her to. She felt like the insides of her body were tearing at each other. She felt like she was a failure as a Saint- no… a _friend._ Yes, just a friend.

Cries of agonizing confusion and worry took hold of the 4 girls present, even Laura Stuart. But wait. Why the hell would Osamu even tell Touma to jump out the window? Well that's because…

Touma Kamijou was about to fly. Fly to Academy City.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I guess I should get up now." Stiyl said aloud as he got up from recovering from the stress of dealing with girls lusting over Touma Kamijou.

"Yes, yes you should. Because we have to make a deal Stiyl Magnus." A familiar voice said.

"Y-you!" Stiyl yelled.

"You're Robert Swallow!" Stiyl yelled with venom clearly present in his voice.

"Why, yes it's me! The most fabulous magician in all of history!" Robert said with glee in his voice.

"What the hell?! Weren't you in my head?!" Stiyl asked furiously.

"Now now, calm down fire mage. It is true that I am in your head yes and it is all thanks to that artifact you recovered. But the reason I'm appearing before you now is well, would you believe me if I said that I was from a parallel world?" Robert asked.

"Of course not." Stiyl said blatantly.

"Well believe it or not, that is exactly what's going on right now." Robert stated seriously.

"Oh for the love of…" Stiyl started.

"Yes, yes I'm sure you're shocked beyond belief. But more importantly, I have to ask for your help Stiyl Magnus.

"Help?"

"Yes, I require your help finding the bearer of Osamu Yuki because until then… I won't be able to leave your mind." Robert Swallow explained in an almost needy tone.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Ugh…" Shouko groaned as she attempted to get up from the pain she received from Mikoto.

"W-where am I?" Shouko asked as she got up.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little b****." Mikoto said menacingly.

"M-Misaka?! What's going on here?! Why did you att-"

"Can you shut up for now? I'll have you awake when Touma gets here." Mikoto responded

"W-wait Touma?! What do y-"

However, that's all Shouko could let out before she was shocked to unconsciousness yet again.

"Geez. Waiting is such a pain but in the end I know it'll all be worth it. Even with Touma's power, there's no way he can beat me as I am now. Having hostages just makes this all the more easier and sweeter. Isn't that right, **Hamazura Shiage?** " Mikoto asked mockingly.

"…" Hamazura stayed silent.

"Aww, you're no fun but at least you're not annoying." Mikoto said grinning.

"I would hate to kill your precious girlfriend though Shiage." Mikoto added.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Hazamura shouted.

"Now, now calm down. Even I'm not _that_ hasty." Mikoto replied.

"Well, the sun's setting so I guess now it's time to get to work blowing up Touma's school."

'Damn it! Touma you better get back here or else… this won't be the city you remember…" Hamazura pleaded inwardly.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **TOUMA FLYING?**

 **ROBERT SWALLOW?**

 **HAMAZURA KIDNAPPED?**

 **WHAT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON ONE OF THE RANDOMEST STORIES ON THIS SITE, YEN, PUBERTY, STRESS AND MISFORTUNE!  
**


	8. Truths, Confusion and Determination Pt 2

"OSAMUUUUU!" Touma yelled as he was falling from the heights of the Necessarius building.

'Believe Touma! Believe! Try to reach the horny heights! Your horniness will be the one to pierce the heavens!" Osamu yelled inside Touma's mind.

"YOU FU***** BASTARD! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLYYYYYY!" Touma shouted aloud as he was nearing the ground.

"See how you're spiraling? The spiraling represents the drill and what a drill does is that allows you to progress. Progress further than anyone has ever before! Touma, BECOME the drill!" Osamu said with his eyes closed wearing a certain familiar pair of sunglasses.

Touma still confused as hell decides to go wherever the f*** Osamu just said and then he spirals, allowing him to move an unimaginable speeds.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH- W-wait what?!" Touma said as he suddenly rose higher in the air and his right hand began to morph into a certain familiar dragon.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Touma said as he began to soar higher in the sky and eventually remain still without falling.

"H-holy- a-am I FLYING?!" Touma shouted loud enough for all of England to hear.

"Wha- what the f***?! That bulls*** actually worked?!" Osamu yelled in astonishment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! HOW IS THIS EVEN WORKING?" Touma yelled worried for his safety.

"I don't know, I saw this in an anime once." Osamu said calmly.

"S-such m-MISFORTUNE?!" Touma shouted as he was about to crash through the glass window of a building.

 **CRASHHH**

"T-Touma! Are you alright?" Osamu asked with concern.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Touma muttered.

"W-WHO ARE YOU? JAPANESE BOY?!" A man yelled in broken Japanese as he got closer to Touma.

"Who I am? WHO I AM?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?!"

"W-what?" The man asked confused with the ferocity apparent in Touma's voice.

"I'M TOUMA KAMIJOU! THE WEAKEST LEVEL 0 IN ACADEMY CITY!" Touma shouted with confidence.

"Touma calm down!" Osamu told him.

"LET'S FLY AGAIN!" Touma said enthused as he jumped off the building.

"T-Touma, you fu***** dumb***!" Osamu said concerned with what was going to happen.

"HAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-huh?" Touma yelped as his fall was suddenly interrupted and he landed on the ground of a certain familiar city.

"A-am I back in Academy City?" Touma asked appalled.

"I-I guess so…?" Osamu answered still confused himself.

"But more importantly Touma, why did you get so hyper just now?" Osamu asked.

"Oh that? I-I don't know. I just suddenly felt an extreme amount of energy that I've never felt before." Touma explained.

"I suppose that's the power of the Image Eraser then."

"Wait Osamu, now that I'm at least somewhat calm, can you explain what the hell just happened back in England?" Touma asked.

"Ah yes of course. Well, from what I understand…" Osamu trailed off.

"…"

"…"

"U-um Osamu, you know I'm still waiting right?"

"Yeah Touma…. I have no freaking idea." Osamu admitted bluntly.

"W-WHAAT?! Are you telling me that I jumped out of a building for no goddamn reason?!" Touma shouted.

"W-well no, not exactly. You see, some of what I know about the powers in your right arm is that they try everything in their power to guarantee your survival. Their means and methods differ depending on your current circumstance but they DO try to save you. The Image Eraser that I just gave is well… just think of it as the Imagine Breaker's brother." Osamu explained.

"B-brother?" Touma asked confused.

"Yeah, the dragon in your right arm was actually a real dragon that existed eons ago and the Image Eraser was its twin brother. However, due to reasons that I don't fully understand, the two dragons became sealed as time passed and they entered the limbs of certain unfortunate individuals such as you as the recent centuries have progressed." Osamu explained further.

"Osamu… how do you know all of this?" Touma asked mildly impressed with Osamu's knowledge while still not fully internalizing the back story that Osamu just gave.

"Well Touma, all I really know is I was sent to you by a… higher being."

"Higher being?" Touma asked.

"Yeah I'm not at liberty to say but after I died in my own world, I met this… godlike…thing and it told me that stuff was going to go down in your world that would threaten to unravel the fabric of the universe." Osamu said sighing.

"She gave me the power to track certain people you know under… certain conditions." Osamu said feeling a bit hesitant for telling him the truth of this matter.

"T-that sounds serious." Touma said gulping.

"Yeah, you know the World Rejector right?

"Wait, you know Kamisato?" Touma asked shocked.

"Yeah, I got the rundown on him too. The two of you aren't meant to exist on the same plane and while giving you the Image Eraser is more dangerous than anything else, your misfortune will hopefully eventually lead to you restoring the balance in time and power." Osamu said.

"I honestly don't understand anything that you just told me." Touma admitted.

"Yeah, well I don't either. I just recited what the godlike thing said. What she told me that I comprehended was to make sure you get a harem and live out your life since you'll definitely encounter threats to stop that will aid her in the long run."

"Well alright I guess but… do you know what my new power does and why I 'NEED' a harem?" Touma asked.

"Oh yeah, the Image Eraser allows you to temporarily seal the supernatural power of any being you want to and I think the reason you arrived here was due to the two powers in your right arm teaming up to allow you cut travel time. To put it simply, you can now cut space time with your two powers." Osamu said bluntly.

"W-what? That sounds extremely overpowered! Touma exclaimed.

"Yeah it is but it does come at a cost that relates to your harem issue. That cost is-

"Kamijou!"

Touma turned around from where he was standing after he arrived in Academy City from the dimension cutting and flying and recognized who he saw.

"Fukiyose?"

"Kamijou? There you are! Where were you? Do you know what's happening back at our school?" Fukiyose asked with urgency clear in her voice.

"O-oh yeah, someone is attacking our school right?" Touma said recalling what Osamu told him back in England.

"Yeah so you have to go to your dorm and let Judgment and Anti-Skill handle this!" Fukiyose exclaimed.

"No Fukiyose I can't do that."

"W-why not?" Fukiyose asked taken aback over the sternness in Touma's voice.

"I can't let anyone get hurt if I can at least try to stop it." Touma said as he began to run off towards A Certain High School.

"K-Kamijou wait!" Fukiyose said but it was in vain as Touma was already heading towards his destination with determination grazing his features.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'Damn it! How is the third rate is so f****** strong!' Accelerator thought as he was being pushed back by Mikoto.

The two of them were fighting in the courtyard of A Certain High School which every student evacuated. Accelerator bought enough time for everyone to escape. Yomikawa also got knocked unconscious by Mikoto but Judgment and Anti-Skill got alerted and were quickly on their way.

"What's wrong Number One? Where's that power you had when you killed my Sister's HUH?!" Mikoto yelled as she released a heavily amplified Railgun that was double its normal size.

'I can't even get close to her. It's like there's no cool-down time in between her shots. How the hell is she doing this?" Accelerator thought actually feeling a little worried.

"Misaka!" Touma yelled as he neared the scene of the fight.

"Hero?!" Accelerator spout out confused.

"Where the f*** were you? I thought you'd be here sooner by now!" Accelerator exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was actually just in England. I took unique measures to get here. B-but never mind that. What's going on with Misaka?!"

"I don't f****** know. It's like she lost her mind and her powers are a lot stronger than before. I'd say she's even stronger than me." Accelerator admitted with slight shame in his voice.

"S-seriously?" Touma asked

"Yeah, you don't want to get to close to her. She could somehow fire her Railgun multiple times in a row without any break."

"Damn!" Touma muttered.

"Are you two boys done discussing strategies yet? I'm just here to take on Touma. I don't give a s*** about YOU anymore Accelerator." Mikoto said grinning.

"What did you just say you b****?!"

"Accelerator calm down! Just let me handle this! I'm the one she wants!"

"Shut the f*** up you goddamn hero! I'm not gonna just let you deal with this c*** alone!" Accelerator said uncharacteristically worried.

"It's fine Accelerator, I got this!" Touma said as he began to run towards Misaka with his right arm outstretched.

"Hah, you freaking idiot! Do you really think your right arm can handle **5 RAILGUNS** in a row?" Mikoto asked ominously and she charged up her shot.

'Damn it, I'm sorry Misaka but this is the only way to stop you without anyone else possibly getting hurt. Osamu, how do I use the Image Eraser?!' Touma asked Osamu in his head with urgency.

'A-are you sure Touma?" Osamu asked not wanting to burden Touma with the backlash he has to deal with from using the Image Eraser.

"I don't have a choice!" Touma shouted aloud.

'Alright. All you got to do is reach her body, place your right arm on her and yell out 'ERASE'!' Osamu briefly explained.

"That's it huh? Alright let's go Misaka!" Touma yelped increasing his running pace.

"No amount of running is going to help you surviving THIS!" Misaka said confidently as she fired off her first shot.

"HERO!" Accelerator shouted.

The size of the Railgun was something Touma was not used to seeing. However, Touma had no hesitation as he balled in right palm into a fist and punched the Railgun shot.

"W-what?!" Mikoto muttered shocked at what she just witnessed.

Touma Kamijou just punched the Railgun and it vanished. He negated it just as easily as he usually did in the past.

"H-how? My Railgun was so much stronger so how-

"This is it for you Misaka! HAAAAHHHHH!" Touma screamed as he as he reached Mikoto's body and placed his right arm on your shoulder.

" **ERASE!** "

As soon as Touma said that, Mikoto collapsed which was presumably from the exhaustion from her recent endeavors.

"Hmph. You never fail to impress me f****** Hero." Accelerator said with a bit of admiration in his voice.

"What's going on here?!" Said the voice an Anti-Skill member as her group trailed behind her seeing that the present danger was dealt with.

"W-well you see…-

"Misaka?!" Said the voice of a certain glasses wearing Judgment member.

"Hey you there, what did you… stop Misaka?" The Judgment member asked.

"Um yeah, did you know what was going on?" Touma asked her.

"Y-yeah, that Anti-Skill member Yomikawa called Anti-Skill and informed them of what was happening with Misaka. Word eventually reached Judgment and then we decided to band together due to the severity of the situation. I didn't want to believe it but after hearing how urgently Anti-Skill was telling us of the situation, I had no choice but to believe it." The girl said with sadness clearly taking an edge in her voice.

"Are you Misaka's friend?" Touma asked.

"Yeah, why?" The girl asked.

"Well, Misaka and I are pretty close friends and I know that she's not the type to willingly cause harm to people like this. We've been through a lot together and the way I've seen her act today is completely different from what I've seen of her." Touma's mouth started to form a smile.

"But that isn't just it. I… I believe in her as a friend and you should too."

"Yeah, yeah you're right!" The girl said smiling happily.

"What's your name by the way? My name is Mii Konori." Konori asked.

"Me? I'm Touma Kamijou. Just your everyday Level 0."

"L-level 0? H-how are-

"Hey f****** Hero, I'm sorry to interrupt your little love confession going on there but the people there need to ask you some questions." Accelerator said while pointing towards Anti-Skill and Judgment.

"Ah yeah right, sorry we'll talk later." Touma said waving Konori off.

"W-wait, can we at least meet up somewhere?" Konori asked.

"Sure, what about that restaurant called 'Joseph's' in 2 days?" Touma asked.

"Sure, it's a plan." Konori said smiling.

"Come on f****** hero, enough flirting."

"Sh-shut up, I'm not flirting with her!" Touma protested.

'I haven't felt like this in a long… long time.' Konori thought as her mind began to reminisce on Big Spider.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

After Touma and Accelerator were done with being questioned which just consisted of gaped looks of awe at Touma's endeavors, Touma decided to head home and call Shouko and then Index and then see how they were.

"Savior, how are you? Misaka asks as she runs towards Touma."

"Misaka Imouto? What's up? If it's about your big sister, then she's fine now."

"Yes, I know. The MISAKA network just wants to thank you for saving our Onee-sama, Misaka says with gratitude while she secretly yearns for the Savior to pet her."

"H-ha-ha" Touma chuckled a bit.

After saying bye to Misaka Imouto,

RIIINNNNG

"Huh, who's calling me?" Touma wondered.

"Probably your girlfriends back at England." Osamu said grinning.

"Shut the hell up." Touma said sighing as he answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Touma Kamijou, Hamazura's friend?" The girl on the phone asked.

"U-uh yeah why?"

"Well, Hamazura and this other lady are tied here in this abandoned warehouse but for some reason the ropes aren't coming off. But Hamazura told us that you can probably do it for some reason so he told me to call you using his phone." The girl said.

"Ah, I see. Can you give me the directions then?" Touma asked.

After he was given the directions, Touma hung up and quickly made his way towards the location that the girl on the phone gave him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Is that the Kamijou guy? Seems super unimpressive." Kinuhata said disdaining the Level 0.

"Hey, Hamazura what happened?" Touma asked worried as he neared ITEM and the said individual.

"Hey boss. Well, I'm sure you've heard by now but the Railgun is going on a rampage. She took me hostage along with that lady over there." Hamazura said pointing to the opposite end of the room.

"Shouko!" Touma exclaimed.

"You know her boss?" Hamazura asked.

"Y-yeah, she's a friend of mine."

"Enough chit-chat, can you free Hamazura or not? My Meltdowner can't even burn the ropes let alone affect them." Mugino said feeling a bit irritated.

"Oh yeah, let me see…" Touma said while he got closer to Hamazura and touched the ropes with his right hand.

"Oh thanks boss." Hamazura said getting up and stretching.

"Wait, that's it?! All he did was super touch them!" Kinuhata said extremely shocked.

"Huh, that _is_ rather impressive…" Mugino said mildly shocked.

"Thank you Kamijou." Takitsubo said.

"Oh yeah no problem."

"So boss, you gonna go stop the Railgun or what? You need our help?" Hamazura teased Touma a bit knowing that Touma would try to go on his own.

"Huh? Oh, I already stopped her." Touma responded.

…

"WHAAAT?! Already?! Damn boss, you work fast!" Hamazura said shocked.

"Hey Hamazura, why do you keep calling this guy 'boss'?" Mugino asked.

"Ah, well this is the guy that pulled me away from the wrong road on life I guess. If it wasn't for him then I would've been some nameless thug who would've amounted to nothing." Hamazura said admirably.

"Huh, that's deep especially coming from you." Mugino said.

"Yeah, this seems like a route leading to super boys' love!" Kinuhata said grinning.

"S-shut up you two!" Hamazura shouted.

While this was going on, Touma went to free Shouko from her ropes and who was also unconsciousness with his right hand but curiosity still rang loudly in his mind.

'How did Misaka get a hold of these ropes? Was someone from the science or magic side manipulating her?'

However, Touma's thoughts were cut short when the Number 4 asked him a question.

"Hey, what the hell's the deal with your right hand?"

"Huh? Oh, it's my power though it's not an Esper power. It has the ability to negate anything supernatural." Touma explained.

"That's super impossible!" Kinuhata shouted overhearing Touma.

"Oh boss is telling the truth. I've seen him negate Esper abilities and a bunch of… other stuff." Hamazura said hesitantly not wanting to spoil the secret of the magic side.

"Really, then why don't we duel?" Mugino asked smiling.

'Oh god, it's like BiriBiri all over again.'

"W-well, I-

"Don't be rude Mugino! He just saved Hamazura while we couldn't and defeated the Number 3. Don't bother him anymore than he already has been for the day." Takitsubo said seriously.

Mugino, Hamazura and Kinuhata were shocked since Takitsubo rarely ever got serious but Mugino complied.

"Fine. But next time we **WILL** duel. Understand?" Mugino said with anger clearly evident in her voice.

"U-uh yeah." Touma said while secretly thanking Takitsubo with all of his heart.

"Oh yeah boss, you know that Takitsubo is my fiancé right?" Hamazura asked.

"H-HUH?! Fiance?! W-wow congratulations." Touma recoiled a little bit at the sudden revelation.

"Hey, can we super go now? I'm getting hungry." Kinuhata whined.

"Yeah, yeah let's go guys." Mugino said as ITEM started to leave with Hamazura and Touma in particular seeing bye.

"Oh boss, before you go, do you know what happened to the Railgun? She… usually doesn't act like that right?"

"I… I think she was being mind controlled. I was in the middle of confirming that."

"Ah I see, well see ya later boss!" Hamazura said as he left.

"Let me drop Shouko off at the hospital since I don't know if she's injured or not." Touma reasoned.

Touma got to the hospital he usually stayed at and dropped of Shouko who was ironically being treated by Heaven Canceller.

"So Kamijou, I see you're not the one hurt this time huh?" Heaven Canceller joked.

"O-oh yeah hah hah. But wait, is Shouko gonna be alright?" Touma asked worried.

"Oh yes, she will be completely fine. She has a surprisingly sturdy body. She just has a couple of slight fractures. She just needs about a day in here." Heaven Canceller said.

"I see. Thanks." Touma said before he left the hospital.

'I wonder what happened to Misaka. Hopefully nothing bad will happen to her. She wasn't at fault, I'm sure of it. She had to be mind-controlled!'

Then as if on cue, two figures appeared before Touma as he was crossing an allyway.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Touma Kamijou. The savior of A Certain High School." One of the girls said.

"Hmph, I'm amazed at your ability to ruin our plans." Said the other girl.

"W-who are you people?" Touma asked weary of his current situation.

"I'm Yumi Tokiwa and this Luna." Yumi said gesturing to both herself and Luna.

Yumi was a girl that looked to be about Touma's age. She had light blonde hair with rather attractive curves and lean long legs. She also wore very tight clothing which emphasized said curves. Her outfit kind of reminded Touma of Shutaura in a way. And as for Luna? Well she was….

"W-wait! Are you Otohime?!" Touma asked shocked as he pointed to 'Luna.'

"Hmph, I was wondering when you would recognize this body. **I'm** not your cousin but this body is hers.' Luna said smiling.

"W-why would you take her body?!" Touma shouted feeling furious.

"Well, we thought that it would irritate you and make you lose your cool which would then in turn make the Railgun defeat you. But sadly, it looks like our plan failed." Luna said with a slight frown on her face.

"W-what did I ever do to you? Why the hell are you screwing with me?!"

'Touma, try to calm down.' Osamu said trying to make Touma keep his cool.

"Are you really so f****** selfish to not remember the agony you made us experience 13 years ago?! You f****** piece of s***!" Yumi said finally losing her own cool.

"M-master?!" Luna said surprised since she never saw her master act like this.

"Did you say 13 years ago? I'm sorry and what I'm about to say may seem like a lie but I… I've lost my memories." Touma said hesitantly.

Touma didn't want anyone to learn of his memory loss but in this scenario, he felt as if it was the best thing to do because if he didn't then Yumi and Luna would probably try to harm others to gripe him again. And if there's one thing Touma doesn't like doing, it's involving other people in danger. His cousin's body was already taken over and he didn't want to jeopardize anybody else's livelihood.

"D-do you really expect us to believe that?!" Luna shouted, indignant at the prospect of Kamijou using such a bull-s*** excuse to get out of this without any harm.

"W-what did you just say…" Yumi said with her eyes wide.

"M-master, what's wrong?"

"Luna, he's not lying. His eyes… his eyes are clear without any hint of regret or hesitation." Yumi said with her body starting to shake in shock.

"N-no way… There's no point in taking revenge if you don't even know what you did to us…" Luna said sinking to ground.

"Can you give my cousin back her body?" Touma asked sternly.

"…"

"I don't know what I did to you in the past but all I can tell you is that the 'me' you know of died 6 months ago. I'm a different person and I intend to keep it that way. I-I'm sorry for the things my past self did to you but he's… he's gone now." Touma said with his eyes furrowing trying to hold back his sadness.

'Touma…' Osamu said in shock since he didn't actually know of Touma's memory loss.

"Y-you're right. We were too blinded by our rage to even talk to you first. I know that this may seem a little late and out of turn but I, no we… apologize." Yumi said bowing with Luna following her actions.

"I don't care about apologies at this point but thanks I guess." Touma said still reasonably feeling a little upset.

"We'll talk this over at some point later but for your cousin to get control of her body back, I'm going to have to perform a transfer process which will take about 16 hours."

"Alright."

"Let's exchange numbers. We'll explain things more thoroughly tomorrow." Yumi said taking out her phone before a familiar katana found its way to her neck.

"Wha-

"Quiet. We'll be taking you in for interrogation." Said the voice of Kanzaki Kaori.

"K-Kanzaki? W-wha-

"Hey there Kami-yan? We were looking for where the hell you would've ended up after leaving England the way you did and who do we find? Two rogue magicians who could've caused a mass killing spree through the catalyst of a Level 5." Tsuchimikado said as he walked up to the group.

"W-wait, if you have to take them in then let me come along too." Touma said with resolve in his eyes.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Kamijou… I wonder what kind of fetish you'll find for me…" Aogami said in his sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **MISAKA'S CIRCUMSTANCES BECOME MORE APPARENT**

 **TOUMA LEARNS MORE AOBUT HIS PAST SELF**

 **AND STIYL GETS ANNOYED BY ROBERT SWALLOW**

 ***Chapters may be a bit scarce in the next couple of months due to amount of schoolwork I have to do but they'll be at least one chapter every two weeks. This goes for "A Compilation of Misfortune" as well. See you guys next chapter!**


	9. Wrap-ups, Dissonance and Contenment

"Kami-yan, what are you talking about? I know that you significantly care about rogue magicians that tend to wander in Academy City but this is something better left for professionals." Tsuchimikado explained while his eyebrows rose in curiosity at Touma's sudden change in attitude.

"He's right Kamijou. It's better if you don't any more involved than you already have." Kanzaki said with her katana still drawn.

"W-wait you two!" Touma said while trying to prevent them from taking Yumi Tokiwa and Luna without his coming along.

"What's wrong with you Kami-yan? You're usually not this adamant about coming along for questioning for magicians so what's brought up this sudden change? Surely you're not conspiring against us to free them are you?" Tsuchimikado said trying to draw out the truth behind Touma's altercation in behavior.

"…" Kanzaki and the other two girls stared wordlessly.

Kanzaki looked at Kamijou in slight concern due to the recent events that have passed. After seeing Touma jump out of a building and somehow become able to _fly_ , she's been reasonably worried since. And with his desire to question these two magicians further, she couldn't help a small frown appear on her face.

In the meantime, Yumi eyed the katana near her neck cautiously as she worried for what her fate might entail. She was usually so self-confident in her abilities that her attitude consistently emitted an aura of what seemed like perfection. However, in this seemingly life or death instance, she felt her heart beat at an unprecedented rate and legs shake with trepidation with fear present on her face. Even though she knew she didn't deserve it, she wished that Touma Kamijou would somehow save her and Luna.

Luna remained on the ground unmoving as she looked on the current event. When the guy in sunglasses and woman with unsightly speed appeared, she noticed that the two of them looked at her in an odd fashion. It was almost as if they somehow found her appearance familiar but she noticed the man shake his head and direct his attention to Touma. As much as she didn't want to ruin her prideful self, she pleaded with all of her heart that Touma Kamijou would somehow save them even though they clearly didn't deserve it. The look of fear she saw on her master's face only heightened her sense of worry.

"No… it's… it's nothing as grandiose as that." Touma said while he glanced over in the direction of Yumi and Luna.

"It's just that I have to personally ask them some questions because … I know them from my childhood."

"W-what?" Kanzaki exclaimed in mild shock as the grip on her katana loosened.

"Oh really Kami-yan? That is… interesting." Tsuchimikado said he reflected on Touma's statement.

'If that really is the case then that would explain his recent change in behavior but… something about his whole situation still doesn't feel right." Tsuchimikado thought as he adjusted his shades.

"D-damn in Kamijou! Is that really all you have to say?!" Yumi yelled as she shoved Kanzaki's hand away during her very brief moment of weakness.

'She's fast!' Kanzaki thought as she quickly got her bearings together while Tsuchimikado ran with lightening speed to capture Yuma.

'Crap! I won't make it in time… unless I use _that_ magic." Yumi thought as her face showed a hint of regret.

"Damn it! I'm sorry Luna!" Yumi yelled as she put her hand in the air summoning a crystal and smashing it onto the ground.

"W-what? What was that crystal?!" Tsuchimikado raised his voice in alarm as Kanzaki took sudden precedence over Luna, capturing her.

"I've never seen a magic tool like that before…" Touma said aloud as the other two individuals looked at the same spot Yumi dissapered in, in alarm.

"Tsuchimikado, did that crystal look familiar to you?" Kanzaki asked as her she held her grip on Luna's arms.

"No, I've heard of teleporting magic but not a tool that has the same function." Tsuchimikado muttered as he began to break out of his thoughts.

"But never mind that. We're bringing this girl back to England. She's-

"Wait! That's my cousin's body!"

"What?!" Tsuchimikado and Kanzaki raised their voices in great surprise.

Touma then briefly explained the situation to them omitting the parts that had to do with his memory loss.

"Ah, I see. Revenge huh? Not really a wise path to take." Kanzaki looked at Luna with pity.

"Shut up! Don't look at me like that! I don't need your pity! And you Kamijou, why did you not try to save us?! I have control of your cousin's body don't I?! We both apologized didn't we?!" Luna voiced her complaints with a vexing attitude.

"SHUT UP! Do you think I'm going to willingly protect you after you harm someone that's from my family?!" Touma raised his voice while his palm balled into a fist.

'Touma… don't lose your cool.' Osamu warned Touma.

"…" Kanzaki and Tsuchimikado stared at Touma in mild shock. They've rarely ever seen him _this_ furious before.

"D-don't worry Kami-yan. We'll make sure that you get your cousin's body back. When I saw her, she looked a little like that cousin of yours that I remember at the end of the Angel Fall incident but I couldn't really place my finger on it. But that aside, what about your parents? Do they know she's here?"

"Ah s***! I haven't had any contact with them!" Touma said with frightful worry.

"Then go do that Kami-yan. Me and Nee-chin will go take care of this girl. Though, at some point I would like an explanation on how you exactly came back here from England." Tsuchimikado said grinning as he waved his hand. Kanzaki followed him while carrying Luna with a last look of concern directed at Touma before they both headed off.

*Sigh*

"Touma… I don't know what to say…" Osamu trailed off.

"Don't worry about it Osamu though there is something that's concerning me right now."

"What is it Touma?" Osamu asked.

"Why am I suddenly feeling the urge to fondle Kanzaki's boobs in her Fallen-Angel-Ero-Maid outfit?" Touma asked as he tried to steer his mind to less steamy places while his face blushed as much as Mikoto's.

"Well Touma, this is why I warned you about trying to not use the Image Eraser so adamantly. You see…

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Where… where am I…?" Mikoto said as she got up and tried to familiarize herself with her surroundings.

"The last thing I remember is talking to some woman at the bridge about… something." Mikoto groaned as she tried her hardest to remember exactly what the hell happened to her.

"Ah, you're awake." Said a certain familiar voice of a gym teacher.

"Huh? That uniform is from Anti-Skill? W-wa-wait! W-what happened?" Mikoto said flustered as she began to panic over her recent situation.

"Calm down. There's no need for you to be alarmed right now. You did cause some damage but none of it was really your fault. You see, you were causing a lot of mayhem at A Certain High School after you disappeared. From Tokiwadai and no one was able to trace you." Yomikawa said as she sat down.

"W-what?! I-I don't rememb-

"Yes, we know that. After you were stopped, we had doctors examine you to see if there was any drug or anything else of the sort that you act so crazy. But what they instead found out was that there were several… odd brain scans."

"O-odd?" Mikoto asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, apparently your limbic system and amygdale were forcefully tampered with by… some sort of ability. In other words, an Esper ability made you lose control of your emotions and had you go under temporary memory loss once you recovered from your memories. Well, at least that's how much we were able to figure out." Yomikawa said sighing.

"W-what…"

"I know that this might be a lot to take in but you seem perfectly fine…kind of… and according to the doctors and are to go. Though you have to come in for periodic check-ups weekly for the next several months. And right now we have to find who was able to manipulate your mind to that extent. We know that it couldn't have been Mental Out but… well anyway you're free to go. Just… try to ignore any looks of disdain that people might give to you because none of this is your fault." Yomikawa said as she started to get up and leave the room.

"Oh yeah one more thing. Apparently you no longer have your Esper ability." Yomikawa said as she left.

"W-WHAAAT?!" Mikoto yelled in a mix of shock, anger and fright.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"W-WHAAAT?! Are you telling me that I become more aroused the more I use the Image Eraser?!" Touma yelled out as he held out his right arm.

"Well in your case, I guess that's how it works…." Osamu said sighing.

"You see Touma, with an ability that holds such power like the Image Eraser, there's bound to be some sort of backlash. The more you use this ability, the more true you become to your desires. And I guess that in your cause… you were well… sexually frustrated."

"Wait wait wait, do you seriously expect me to believe this?"

"Think about it Touma. Isn't there a backlash you receive from the Imagine Breaker?" Osamu asked.

"Well, the only thing that comes to mind is my misfortune but I'm not entirely sure if-

"Yes you're right Touma. The reprusssion from wielding the Imagine Breaker is that you experience severe misfortune even though… it was actually the opposite in the past." Osamu confirmed.

"Huh?" Touma said in confusion to last part of Osamu's statement.

"N-nevermind. Either way, do you understand now Touma? With someone like you who is a… bit more than modest around girls. I advise you to steer away from using the Image Eraser only unless you're about to die. Well that's unless of course, you **WANT** to build a harem to satisfy your desires?" Osamu said laughing loudly.

"N-no you freaking idiot! B-but if what you say is true then yeah, I should probably avoid from using the Image Eraser too often." Touma concluded as he stared at his right hand.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So… Robert Swallow. Who exactly is this Osamu Yuki?" Stiyl questioned as he lit a cigarette.

"Well, let's just say that he's an old… acquaintance of mine. The two of us both lived in the same world and while we both didn't necessarily like dealing with one another, we formed a sort of political relationship I guess you can say." Swallow said while walking around Stiyl's room.

"Well, how are supposed to find him? Is he just randomly somewhere out there in the world?" Stiyl asked as he felt that this was way in over his head.

"Well, we both got into this world through similar circumstances which I'll explain to you later but he should be following someone else around like how I'm doing to you right now."

"Oh great, that certainly helps. Let's just ask everyone in England if they have some guy stalking them around that no one else can see." Stiyl said sarcastically as he remained a bit frustrated over this absurd predicament.

"Calm down magician, we have to remain positive." Swallow said smiling.

"Huh. I didn't expect you to be that sort of person." Stiyl said legitimately surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with your tight purple pants and questionably girly taste in shirts and hair, I expected you to be-

"NO! Don't even go there! I do not run that that way! You understand me?!" Swallow said pointing a finger at Stiyl accusingly with a look of pure hatred present on his face.

"…" Stiyl didn't say anything as he walked out of his room, sighing and questioning why the hell he was forced into this predicament.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'What did Osamu mean when he said that... my misfortune was different in the past? Was it worse, better or something else?" Touma said as he stood in front of his dorm.

'Oh yeah, come to think of it, I never checked my cell phone throughout that whole conflict.' Touma thought as he flipped open his cell phone and saw a whopping 70 missed calls, many of which surprisingly coming from Index.

"Oh crap!" Touma said aloud as he read some of the missed calls that came from all of his friends.

"Damn, I guess that somehow, news about me spread." Touma said as he opened the door to his room.

"Yeah, that would happen when you're shown on T.V. flying in England like some weird stunt hero." Said the voice of a certain chibi sized Magic God.

"O-Othinus?!" Touma exclaimed.

"Human? Why are you so surprised? Don't tell me… did you forget that I was a part of this story?!" Othinus yelled out in contempt.

"W-what?! No!" Touma said waving his hands frantically.

' _Hmm, is this that the 'Magic God' that Touma saved that '_ _ **she'**_ _told me about?"_ Osamu thought humorously.

"Hmph." Othinus grunted.

"W-wait Othinus! What do you mean I was on T.V.?" Touma asked worriedly.

"Turn it on and you'll see."

Touma then quickly turned on the T.V. and the highlight was "BREAKING NEWS! Flying Japanese Boy in England? What the hell is going on in the City of Espers?"

Touma just sighed, muttered "Such misfortune" and went to the bathtub to fall asleep.

'I'll call Index back later. I'm just a bit… too… tired." Touma said as he drifted off to sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey, Queen did you hear about what happened to the Railgun?" A member of Mental Out's clique said.

"She lost her powers and will we taken out of Tokiwadai!" She exclaimed happily.

"I see. That does please me." Misaki said smiling while sipping her tea.

' _But something about this seems… off.'_


	10. Trauma, Anal and Suspicions

**REVIWER RESPONSE: I'M GONNA TRY TO DO THIS MORE OFTEN FROM NOW ON.**

 **asuna11: Hopefully this chapter answers your question well enough.**

 **Anon: Trust me, things might get even weirder. Lol**

 **Lawlz: You know, now that you mention it, I could've added that line in for more of the 'One-Punch Man' feel but I guess that it just didn't cross my mind.**

 **Honestly, I was at a bit of a loss with this story but I finally have a bunch of new ideas! All that's left is to incorporate them in and see how they meld together. Though aside from that, my friend and I have been thinking of this really weird story where Touma has a son named Brouma and how he would have the Imagine Brekaer in his right foot or something. But Brouma wouldn't know who his mom was since he never met Touma or his mom. And when Brouma meets Touma, he'll ask him who his mom is but Touma will be hit by a car and lose his memories… or something like that. Chances are I'll probably never write it but it sounds like a really funny concept. But anyway, on to the chapter.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

 _Touma Kamijou was truly a lonely person. Ever since he somehow graduated from college, he decided to adventure the world. He constantly rejected the confessions brought upon by numerous girls and eventually decided to settle down in an area that imitated the Wild West. Ever since Touma first settled down, he decided to become a poet. A lot of things happened after he defeated Aleister Crowley and befriended Kamisato Kaekru but that's best left for another time. Anyway, today was one of those days Touma put on his signature cowboy hat and boots with spurs on and decided to read the rave reviews of his latest poem, "Unsnarl"._

" _Wow man, this poem really connects with me!"_

" _Huh. This really defines why I can't get with girls…"_

 _Touma smiled and closed his laptop. Afterwards he walked to the porch of his house and decided to recite the poem he worked so desperately on._

 _He closed his eyes and said_

" _Can you tell me… can you tell me… the way we were meant to f***….?"_

" _Just who is that I see running away from me?"_

" _Here in this limitlessly horny world. I see you cruelly laugh without seeing my nu-_

"Touma! Wake up!" said the voice of a familiar nun.

"H-huh? I-Index, is that you?! When did you get back?" Touma asked curiously as he decided to half ponder over that strange dream.

"I came back here late last night while you and Othinus were still sleeping thanks to Kanzaki." Index explained.

"But never mind that! Are you going to make breakfast or what?" Index whined again.

"Oh y-yeah!" Touma yelled as he got out from the bathtub while he secretly feared Index asking him about yesterday and thinking about that dream he just had.

" _Is something wrong Touma?'_ Osamu inquired, worried.

"Ah, n-no!" Touma lied to Osamu as he exited the bathroom.

' _Is he suffering from some of the backlashes of the Image Eraser?'_ Osamu wondered confused.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"I guess it's time to leave now…" Mikoto said with a melancholic look in her eyes as she stared at her dorm room.

Kuroko was still in the hospital for the injuries she caused her and no one was really here to see her off. This saddened her but it didn't surprise her honestly. Even though it was revealed to everyone that she was being mind controlled, people still blamed her for what she did. After all, not only was she a Level 5, but she was also able to resist the abilities of Mental Out. So the fact that she got mind controlled by an 'Esper' who wasn't a Level 5 was obviously unbelievable. However, Mikoto knew that there HAD to be 'magic' at play here. She had to ask that idiot about what happened and to… thank him but before that Mikoto had to know where she would be transferring to and to learn that, she would have to ask her dorm manager.

"Hello Misaka-san, I'm here to give you your new school assignment." Shouko said walking up to Mikoto.

"…" Mikoto said nothing. Ever since the incident yesterday, Mikoto hasn't said a word to Shouko nor vice versa. She knew that she had to apologize to her dorm manager for all the suffering she caused her yesterday but a part of her still seemed… hesitant.

She's been hearing rumors that that idiot and her dorm manager were dating but she was internally denying it. Even though she heard that he like older girls, she still didn't want to believe that he'd go for someone as old as her. That and well you know… her feelings for him. You could say that a tinge of jealousy and pride has stopped Mikoto from admitting her self established deemed fault to the dorm manager.

"Misaka, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Shouko asked concerned.

Shouko honestly didn't blame Mikoto for what happened yesterday since she knew it wasn't her fault but she realized that Mikoto wasn't quite the optimist in these types of situations and that she tended to blame herself for some of the misgivings of those she knew.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. A-anyway, where do I go for school now?" Mikoto asked.

"Well… I don't how to say this but, you're skipping to the first year of high school." Shouko revealed.

"What?!" Mikoto almost shouted. She knew that the Tokiwadai curriculum was pretty advanced but to advance that far?!

"Yes, well you do have the highest G.P.A in your grade and are quite adept at all academics. That, and the fact that you are far ahead the curve of other middle schools was what affected the Board of Directors' decisions." Shouko explained.

Mikoto nodded her head. It actually made a lot of sense in the long run. Though she was still finding it extremely difficult to handle not having her powers, she realized that she was pretty advanced academically. If her Esper powers retained, then she would've probably remained at Tokiwadai but with the attack coupled with her loss of powers, it was only natural that she would be taken out of an elite school such as this.

"However, I do feel… very sorry for what your high school is." Shouko said as a sorrowful expression ran over her face.

"What do you mean?" Mikoto asked genuinely confused.

"Well your high school is… A Certain High School."

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"That damned Touma Kamijou! I can't believe that I thought of him as a somewhat decent man for a little while! Taking advantage of our moment of shock to his revelation about his memory loss to summon his friends to capture us huh? I admit, I didn't expect a play like that from him." Yumi Tokiwa bit her lip.

Of course, Yumi completely misread the situation. She was too blinded by her rage to realize that Touma was shocked as well when Tsuchimikado and Kanzaki appeared out of nowhere. But she seemingly ignored that fact in order to vent her anger out at someone other than herself for her failure.

"But I… I'm sorry Luna…" Yumi sighed.

"I really wanted to save you as well but… there was no way for the both of us to get out of there…"

Yumi truly regretted not being able to save Luna but there was truly no way to escape a Saint, _normally_. However, after using the crystal, Yumi felt immediate relief because the teleport crystal was truly a… gambit. It could teleport her to any place within the world and thankfully it made her spawn somewhere not _too_ dangerous. She appeared in the U.S. and though she stuck out like a sore thumb, she was safe and she was grateful for fate pitying her enough for this favor.

"I… I swear I'll save you Luna!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Tsuchimikado adjusted his shades as he got ready for school. It was rare for him to feel this way but he was… concerned. When he and Kanzaki took in 'Luna', they interrogated her and while a lot of her info was vital, there was one of piece of information that shocked not only Kanzaki but Tsuchimikado as well.

Touma Kamijou had lost his memories.

However, when 'Luna' had said this, she looked irritated and frustrated like she wanted to get back at Kami-yan so there was no absolute credibility to her words on that front but Tsuchimikado… felt as if she were telling the truth.

Ironically enough, he had no reason to call this feeling right but his instinct from his years of being a spy could be labeled as 'trustworthy.'

"Amnesia huh?" Tsuchimikado assumed that's what it simply was.

"I don't want to ask Kami-yan about it but I could sneak the truth out of him at some point." Tsuchimikado told himself as he formulated a plan for the future to see if Touma Kamijou _really_ lost his memories.

"Onii-chan! It's almost time for school!" Maika yelled.

"Ah yeah, see ya later Maika-chan!" Tsuchimikado grinned as he walked out from his dorm room.

"Good, now that Onii-chan is gone, I can call 'him' up for some fun…" Maika said happily grinning.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma, Othinus and Index finished breakfast and while Touma was cleaning up, Index asked him the fateful question.

"Touma, what happened yesterday?"

"…" Touma didn't know how to answer because honestly… he didn't really know himself.

"…" Osamu didn't say anything to help Touma either, much to his chagrin.

"Human?" Othinus asked, feeling a little concerned.

"Well… I don't really know Index. I'm still trying to understand that myself." Touma admitted.

"Tooooumaaa…" Index whined.

"Do you really think you'll get away with a flimsy explanation like that human?" Othinus asked annoyed.

"But it's true though! I just… felt that I understood the Image er- Imagine Breaker a lot more for some reason." Touma half-lied.

"Hmm, even as a Magic God, there were and still are some aspects of the Imagine Breaker that I don't have any concrete knowledge on but the ability to fly… is truly something I didn't expect."

"Tell me about it." Touma said as he washed the dishes.

"Maybe you should ask that guy Touma." Index asked tilting her head.

"What guy?"

"Kamisato Kakeru." Index recited from her memory.

"Ah, actually I don't think he's gonna want to talk to me anytime soon." Touma said regretfully.

"Huh? Why not? I know you two don't really get along but he would be shocked at this too right?" Index asked reasonably.

' _True, if Kamisato learned how my powers… changed, he might be able to provide me with some answers but after what I did during that fight… I don't blame him for not wanting to talk with me ever again.'_ Touma thought.

To further elaborate on what happened between Touma and Kamisato, one need only remember the events of the Birdway incident that happened not too long ago. (NT14) At the end of that incident when Touma and Kamisato fought, Touma accidentally punched Kamisato in his… precious male area, permanently damaging said region. This in turn led to his harem leaving him as they were sad they couldn't experience pleasures of the flesh with him. And Kamisato was upset for a different reason. Touma Kamijou had damaged his pride! His male pride! How in the hell can one atone for that?!

Touma realized that he… he can't atone for the trauma he caused Kamisato and he truly wanted to apologize but they haven't seen each other since. Othinus knew of this as well and she told Touma to keep this a secret from Index since well… she didn't want her traumatized which Touma adamantly agreed with.

"I guess… you're right Index. I'll talk to Kamisato soon." Touma lied.

Index beamed for her apparent helpfulness while Othinus sighed in relief.

After this illuminating conversation, Touma exited his dorm to leave for his janitor job and saw Tsuchimikado leaving as well.

"Hey there Kami-yan! I've got some things to ask you!" Tsuchimikado said grinning.

"Such misfortune…" Touma muttered fearing the impending questions.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Otohime! Are you alright?!" Shinna Kamijou asked.

"Yeah I'm fine! It's a shame I didn't get to see Onii-chan though…" Otohime said sadly.

"N-now that's alright dear." Shinna replied.

Otohime was sent back to the Kamijou residence from Academy City and Shinna got the false story of what happened to Otohime. Basically she was told that Otohime was kidnapped and that Touma saved her but she forgot her time during the kidnapping due to the shock of it. Shinna was exceedingly worried and was obviously going to call Touma later on in the day but she wanted to make sure that Otohime was truly alright.

"Let's go sweetie." Shinna said leading Otohime into her house.

Her husband was out on another long business trip which saddened her but she had other issues to worry about such as right now. She was planning that she would just oversee Otohime for the remainder of the day and she if she acted like her usual self. She would call Touma after school hours were up.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou and Tsuchimikado Motoharu were walking part-ways to their destinations but Tsuchimikado intended to make this an informative conversation… well for him at least.

"So Kami-yan, mind explaining what exactly happened yesterday?" Tsuchimikado asked grinning.

"Huh? Oh well, after I beat Misaka, I ran into those two rogue magicians in an alleyway on my way home. They then told me who they were and how they're here to take revenge on me for something I don't remember." Touma lied.

' _Something you don't remember huh?'_ Tsuchimikado thought.

"Wait, what happened to Otohime?!" Touma asked panicked.

"Woah woah, calm down there Kami-yan. Don't worry we sent her back to your mom through…our own means." Tsuchimikado informed.

"Oh thank goodness." Touma sighed in relief while neglecting the 'our own means' part.

"But Kami-yan, what happened to you back in England? According to those that were there, you flew. Is… is this true?" Tsuchimikado asked clearly skeptical.

"Y…yes." Touma admitted. "I have no idea how that happened. One moment I was falling through the air and then I was flying and then I ended up in Academy City- I – I don't know." Touma said in frustrated confusion over the whole situation.

Tsuchimikado wanted to ask why Touma was out the window in the first place but he felt as if he pieced some things together now… well concerning his memory at any rate.

"Hey, Kamijou, Tsuchimikado!" A familiar voice yelled running up to them.

"Oh, Aogami. What's up?" Touma asked before he realized that 'Oh s***! I didn't figure out a fetish for him!'

"Hey, Kamijou. Listen, there's something… important I have to tell you." Aogami said uncharacteristically seriously.

"H-huh? What's up?" Touma asked feeling a little worried.

"Don't worry about finding me a fetish anymore. I… I finally realized something that could help me!" Aogami said proudly.

"Uh… ok? What is it?" Touma asked surprised with Tsuchimikado who looked stunned as well.

"You'll find out in due time Kamijou don't worry. We have more pressing concerns to deal with like… have you conquered all of Tokiwadai yet?" Aogami asked sternly.

"….Wait what?! When the hell did this become about me?" Touma asked annoyed.

"Don't dodge the question Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado said seriously.

"Such misfortune… alright listen. The truth is that I…. I have a girlfriend." Touma admitted.

Immediate shock was present in Aogami's face but Tsuchimikado just grinned slightly while turning his head away.

"Y-YEESSSSSSSSSSSS! W-WITH THIS, THE KAMI-YAN DISEASE IS FINALLY GONE! YES!" Aogami shouted in pure apparent ecstasy.

Touma just sighed and Tsuchimikado laughed while random passersby stared in confusion at the scene.

"So, Kami-yan…" Aogami started after he calmed down.

"Have you tried anal yet?" He eagerly asked.

"….WHAT?!" Touma yelled as the question sunk in.

"Come on Kami-yan, you gotta let us know so we can help spice up your sex life." Tsuchimikado said as he adjusted his shades.

"No no no! There is no way in hell I'm going to tell you about my sex life, and Aogami, anal is freaking disgusting!" Touma said with pure contempt.

"W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY KAMI-YAN?! Did you just call asses disgusting?!" Tsuchimikado yelled with venom.

"W-what? N-no, I just said that ana-

"NO KAMIJOU! You don't understand! If you liked asses then you would **want** it, **need** it! Doing anal means truly loving the wonderful body part of a female known as the ass!" Aogami backed up Tsuchimikado.

"B-but that's where she shits from!" Touma tried to reasonably argue as he couldn't help himself from getting heated up in the debate.

"Kami-yan Kami-yan Kami-yan, you naïve teenage boy. It seems as if you don't understand the math behind sex."

"M-math…?"

"Yes, you see the part you pointed out is a negative but the shape of the ass is a positive that cancels it out and the joy of the act itself makes it a net positive in the end!" Tsuchimikado said stretching out his arms.

"W-what the hell are you-

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" A certain familiar voice yelled.

"A-Ah crap! It's Fukiyose!" Aogami shouted as he tried to escape. But he was too late as he was grabbed from behind and slammed into a nearby wall.

Touma and Tsuchimikado widened their eyes in fear and ran in separate directions in order to throw her off. Well that and the fact that Touma was heading towards Tokiwadai.

"Tsuchimikado!" Fukiyose said to get his attention.

"W-what is it?" Tsuchimikado asked wearily as he tried to run away again but when he saw the look in her eyes, he knew that it was serious.

"…Did you tell Kamijou about what happened to Komoe-sensei?" Fukiyose asked genuinely concerned.

"Ah no. I guess I forgot but he'll find out in due time I'm sure…" Tsuchimikado said as the briefest of saddened looks could be seen on his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mikoto walked into a Certain High School and she braced herself for the incoming confrontation with the students. After what happened yesterday, she knew that she'd be scorned. Everybody on the street looked at her with either pity or anger. Even though Mikoto really didn't want to be here, she knew that she'd have to own up and apologize for her actions even though they weren't necessarily her fault. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	11. Karma, Netorare and Relief

Touma Kamijou ended up arriving at Tokiwadai Middle School. Ever since the really weird shit happened at England, Touma almost completely forgot he even had this janitor job.

' _Ah man. I hope I'm not fired…'_ Touma thought worriedly as he entered the main building.

As he made his way down the hall to get to the sign-in room, he noticed that several of the Tokiwadai girls were staring at him while excitedly whispering to their peers.

' _Oh boy that's not a good sign… Did they already hear the news? Am I fired? Am I done? Do I have to go back to failing at school? Do I have to do hours worth of homework that are gonna make me cry and get pitiful stares from Othi-chan and Index?! I don't know! I don't know!'_ Touma thought as he visibly shook his head in denial of the possibility.

' _Yo just relax. I doubt they'd fire you considering what happened with Misaka since you were involved and whatnot…'_ Osamu thought trying to comfort Touma.

' _Come on Shouko! Save me Put in a good word for me!'_ Touma said purposely ignoring Osamu since he viewed him as too weird to normally deal with.

Touma entered the sign-in room for the employees and all eyes immediately landed on him.

Sighing, Touma walked up to the table where several of the teachers were sitting at and he noticed Accelerator.

Noticing his stare, Accelerator smiled and Touma felt legitimately frightened over his position of janitor in this school.

"Well well well, look who we have here. If it isn't the good old hero…" Accelerator said grinning standing up.

"Yes, Kamijou-kun it's good to see you again." Said the voice of one of the many female teachers by the name of Yukino Hachiman.

Touma raised his eyebrow in confusion over this treatment. It seemed as if they were being a tad _overly_ nice.

"Oh don't worry hero." Accelerator said noticing his confusion.

"Just wait til later today. I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Several of the other teachers in the room nodded in agreement while leaving to their assigned areas of working.

"W…what the hell?" Touma said to himself.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Misaka Mikoto walked into her assigned class at a Certain High School despite regret and fright being heavily apparent in her mind.

' _Please, at least let me apologize!'_

As she entered her class, the previously jubilant atmosphere of the class immediately turned tense and all eyes focused on her.

' _Oh no…'_ Misaka thought.

"Oh, if it isn't the Railgun Misaka Mikoto. It's a pleasure to see you in our school!" The teacher said smiling.

"Oh hey she's right!"

"Huh, I never thought I'd get to see a Level 5 up close! Well _former_ at least."

"Yo shut up… you sound mad perverted…"

"I can't wait to talk with her!"

Contrary to Misaka's expectations, the class was really hyped to see her.

' _Huh? What's going on…?'_

"Oh I understand if you might be startled! After all, considering what happened yesterday, it's only natural. But don't worry! This class is very bright and forgiving. They understand that what happened wasn't your fault since it was officially stated you were mind controlled. They also know about your loss of powers but they still seem to admire you so don't worry!" The teacher stated smiling quite happily.

"O-oh. That's nice. Ha-ha-ha…." Misaka laughed in order to try to get out of her seemingly sad disposition.

"Quiet down class! Let's try to make our new student comfortable!"

As the teacher scolded her students, Misaka noticed something that she honestly should've noticed the second she entered this classroom.

"W-wait… Therestina Kihara?!"

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"You know Shouko, something about everyone in Tokiwadai today just doesn't seem right…" Touma said shaking his head as he encountered Shouko on duty.

"Oh yeah don't worry about that. There's a surprise waiting for you later today." Shouko said smiling.

"Huh? Surprise?" Touma asked.

"Yeah. Oh by the way Touma, I… I have something important to tell you." Shouko said seriously.

' _Yo Touma, she's gonna ask you to do anal!'_ Osamu exclaimed.

' _Shut the hell up please Osamu… this isn't the time…'_

Osamu grunted in response but Touma proceeded with his conversation.

"Oh okay… so what's up?"

"W-well… I wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday…" Shouko said fidgeting.

It took a moment for Touma to realize what she was talking about. She was talking about the remark about cancer he made yesterday thought it was technically Tsuchimikado's fault.

"Oh! Uh don't worry about that! I was just insensitive…"

"No, don't say that! You couldn't have known anyway…"

Touma shook his head but he couldn't help but feel bad about what happened yesterday anyway.

"You see Touma, I lost my… father to cancer when I was 11." Shouko said solemnly.

Touma stayed quiet in response along with Osamu due to it being a sensitive topic.

"When I found out he died I… I lost myself. I didn't know what to do. I was closer to my father than my mother you know. So after that happened, I became selectively mute." Shouko said with her head down.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry." Touma apologized.

"I didn't realize that this was such a sensitive topic for you Shouko…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wanted to tell you about it because well… we are lovers right?" Shouko said smiling.

Even though Touma didn't even know if he loved her, he couldn't help but smile in response.

"But anyway, after I became selectively mute, I got a lot of help. Especially from my family. I'm truly glad to have been by so many kind people during that time…"

"Then I ended up going to high school and then college. My life during those years was relatively uneventful but I didn't dislike it. Eventually, I ended up scouring for jobs since well… our economy wasn't exactly in the best state back then. Fortunately though, I ended up being offered a job for Tokiwadai's dorm manager position due to my past experience at being a strict teacher's aide." Shouko finished as she neared closer to Touma.

"Oh uh interesting…" Touma lied scratching his head.

"You don't have to lie you know. I know that bored you…" Shouko said grabbing Touma and kissing him.

Touma was shocked at first but he eased into it and they went at it for a couple of minutes. Osamu didn't say anything thankfully. It looks like he kind of knows when to be quiet.

"And Touma, I never got to say this yesterday but… thank you for saving me…"

After they were done, Shouko walked away leaving Touma to his duties. However, Touma was still in a daze over that last make-out session.

' _Hey Touma, snap out of it man!'_ Osamu yelled.

"H-huh? Oh right! Work work work!" Touma said getting up, hustling himself up for some more mopping.

However, what Touma didn't realize was that there was a certain blonde buxom Level 5 Esper peeking in on the recent event.

' _My prince… I know that I currently have no chance to be with you but I… I can't let an old hag like that have you!'_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Wait, your name is Tsuchimikado?" Mikoto asked as she took her seat next to said blonde guy.

Mikoto was still in shock over Therestina Kihara's appearance as a teacher but she couldn't get any answers as the atmosphere forced her to sit down for class. Even though she was quite knowledgeable in what they were learning, Mikoto had to admit that Therestina's methods in teaching were… really good. She wasn't too personal with her students but she helped each of them out individually enough for them to grasp the material. She was also quite friendly and was liked quite well by the class. To be quite frank, it was scary. It was as if she completely changed since the last time Mikoto saw her was when she was incarcerated. She was planning on confronting her 'teacher' later but it was a free period now and Mikoto decided that she would be better fit confronting Therestina after school hours.

And right now, she decided to talk to a certain blonde spy since not only did he kind of look familiar but his name was familiar as well.

"Yep, I take it you know my sister. She is a maid in training after all!" Tsuchimikado said grinning.

"R-right. By the way, why is everyone looking so sad…? I-It's not because of me is it?!" Mikoto said frantically waving her arms about.

"Oh no. No one here blames you for what happened. I can assure you of that much. The reason everyone's sad is because…well our former teacher had to go to the hospital since she apparently has cancer." Tsuchimikado said grimly.

"O-oh…" Mikoto muttered not sure how to take the news.

"Wait, what do you mean 'apparently'?"

"Ah, well I don't know the details but our teacher's case is… unique. For some reason, the doctors examining her are saying that she's extremely more terminal than a standard cancer patient due to her age not matching her appearance…"

"…" Mikoto didn't know what to say with this depressing atmosphere.

Tsuchimikado noticing this, decided to lighten up things a bit and change the dark subject.

"Oh you know this is your crush's school right?" Tsuchimikado asked grinning.

"H-huh? Crush? Who are you talking about?" Mikoto asked confused.

"Come on who else can I be talking about but Kami-yan!"

"K-kami-yan…?"

"Touma Kamijou."

"Oh. H-h-HUUUUUHHH?! T-THIS IS T-THAT G-GUY'S SCHOOL?!" Mikoto yelled out garnering attention from the whole class.

"Aw come one Misaka-san, don't tell me you didn't research your future boyfriend before…" Tsuchimikado teased.

"S-SHUT UP!" Mikoto yelled out making some of the students laugh.

"Tsuchimikado stop teasing her alright?" Fukiyose said standing, up feeling annoyed with the whole situation.

"Ehh? Why? *Gasp* C-could it Fukiyose-sama that you're… jealous?!" Tsuchimikado stood up raising his voice for dramatic effect.

"W-what? Say something that makes sense damn it!" Fukiyose shouted tightening her fists.

"Calm down Fukiyose-san. There's no need to fake being jealous. I understand that feeling…." Himegami said perking her voice up.

"HUH?! W-who are you?! I didn't even notice you when I walked into the class!" Mikoto exclaimed pointing at Deep Blood.

"Oh you didn't notice me… hehehe… no one ever does… hehehe…" Himegami muttered.

Seeing the dark aura hanging over Himegami, everyone decided to leave her be.

"Kamijou…KAMIJOU….KAMIJOU!" Aogami shouted with venom in his voice getting up from hearing the exchange.

"H-huh?" Mikoto muttered, confused by the random outburst.

"Screw you Kamijou! Why?! Why is it that even though you have a girlfriend, you still attract girls?! AAAAGGGGHHHH!" Aogami screamed as his hair began to shift to a golden color.

"W-WHAT?! K-KAMIJOU HAS A GIRLFRIEND?! S-SINCE WHEN?!" Fukiyose asked, surprisingly feeling a bit hysterical and out of character.

' _Do I… still have a chance with that idiot I wonder? I mean I still have to thank him for stopping me yesterday… oh wait! Maybe I'll appeal to him more since I lost my powers! I'm just a normal girl now so maybe he'll finally see me in a more romantic light? After all, even though he treats me normally, I was still a Level 5 so maybe he felt a bit intimidated. But now that I'm powerless maybe I can finally get a chance to look like a_ _ **normal**_ _girl in is eyes...!"_ Mikoto reasoned in her head as a smile began to form on her face.

"W-what the hell happened in here?" Therestina said as she entered the classroom seeing a bunch of panicking and hysterical kids along with one sadly muttering to herself.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

'*Sigh* Geez, this cell is soooo boring." Luna said as she resided in one of the cells in the base of Necessarius.

You see, after Kanzaki and Tsuchimikado assisted with getting Luna's soul out of Otohime's body, they imprisoned her soul which took from as an orb of light into a cell that was specially made to house unique beings such as these. Even though the bars of the cell were large enough for Luna to presumably float through, there were numerous magical barriers in place to prevent escaping. Luna knew better than to attempt to needlessly escape.

She didn't know what fate awaited her but she wasn't worried. After all, she _knew_ that her master would save her. She always did.

However, the sounds of footsteps approaching snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, who might you all be?" Luna asked.

"Cut the crap. We're not here to chat. Just answer our questions and you won't be harmed." The girl in the front said.

"Oh my, such hostility… but would you mind at least telling me your names? It'd be a bit awkward to have a conversation without knowing your names." Luna giggled.

"*Sigh* Fine. I'm Agnese. These two are Lucia and Angelene." Agnese said introducing herself and her two friends who were right behind her.

"Alright, Agnese, Lucia and Angelene. What do you three hope to gain from talking to someone like me."

"Don't try to trick us alright?! We're only here to learn more about Touma Kamijou. Ever since he tried to save that world-class terrorist, no one here knows whether or not we can trust him. And we learned that you knew him in the past so we want to hear what you know of him in case we might be able to… help him." Agnese spat out slightly blushing.

"Yes, it's as she says. Everyone in Necessarius owes Kamijou a great debt for some past misgivings so we all want to make sure he's not going down a wrong path." Lucia added.

Angelene just nodded frantically.

"Ah I see. It seems he likes to attract females quite a bit. That dorm supervisor, that overpowered Kanzaki chick and now three nuns? Wow, this is pretty amazing." Luna said laughing a bit in her soul form.

"I said to cut the crap didn't I?" Agnese said seriously.

"Oh my such harsh language for a nun? Aren't you supposed to follow God's teachings?" Luna teased.

Needless to say, they weren't amused.

"Hah alright. I guess I'll amuse you. I don't have anything to lose by telling you about that guy anyway." Luna agreed.

"But what exactly do you want to know?"

"A-ah umm…" Agnese thought since she didn't really think this through.

"Tell us about his past or any insecurities he had or still has. Those might've lured him into siding with that Magic God." Lucia suggested.

"Oh good idea Sister Lucia!" Angelene said in praise.

Agnese nodded in agreement and probed Luna to continue.

' _Hmm, Magic God huh? So he's the guy that helped her? Those rumors were true then…'_ Luna thought.

' _But what do I tell them about to satisfy their curiosities?... Ah! I know how about that time he had his arm cut off? That sounds fun!'_

"Alright, let's start. But be warned this might take a while!" Luna said giggling, unsettling the three girls.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou was finally on break. He was exhausted to say the least. After mopping halls for 4 hours, he felt as if his back would break. Thankfully or I guess _unthankfully_ , Osamu was there to keep Touma company. Though his company just consisted of perverted jokes, sexual questions and fetish philosophies.

However, just when Touma was about to lose his shit, he got a text from Shouko.

"Huh? Shouko? What does it say? 'Show up in the cafeteria now'? Well, that's random but sure I guess I'll go." Touma said sighing and walking towards the cafeteria which took about 5 minutes.

When Touma arrived, he heard the sound of various party poppers going off and large crowd yelling out "CONGRGUALTIONS!"

"H-huh? What is… all this?" Touma asked everyone as he saw the decorations for a party I the cafeteria.

"Ah Touma! Everyone wanted to throw a party for you stopping Misaka yesterday. You saved a lot of lives and helped save some of Tokiwadai's dignity. We know that Misaka wasn't at fault but we… still have a hard time coming to terms with the fact that she was controlled." Shouko explained.

Touma nodded in understanding. After all, a Level 5 being manipulated sounds excruciatingly impossible but the fact that everyone is at least starting to accept it is a positive. Part of him felt bad for celebrating defeating Misaka but a voice snapped him out of it.

' _Touma… there's no reason to feel guilty you know? You deserve this. So just party and have fun!"_ Osamu exclaimed.

' _Hmm, maybe you're right… Osamu. Thanks.'_

"Alright!" Touma said smiling walking up to some food.

But a certain figure stopped him.

"Oh Shoukohou, is something the matter?" Shouko asked

"Oh nothing! I just wanted to get a look at our hero here!" Misaki said smiling.

"Oh uh, who are you…?" Touma asked.

"Oh you don't know who this is janitor-san?" One of Misaki's clique asked.

"This is the 5th Level 5 Mental Out…. Though I guess she might be 4 now due to Misaka's powers being gone…" Shouko explained.

"Oh! That's… cool..." Touma scratched his head not knowing what to say.

' _Something about this exchange… seems off.'_ Osamu thought.

After some small introductions like the one there, Touma made small talk with a lot of the staff and students. It seemed as if they cancelled afternoon classes which shocked Touma but apparently the occasion was just that grand. Some asked him how he defeated Misaka so Touma slightly explained Imagine Breaker which several girls didn't believe. But a demonstration occurred…

"Really? Then how about we test that ability of yours?" Kongou Mitsuko asked readying her Aero Hand ability.

"Mitsuko!" Shouko started.

"It's fine Shouko." Touma said smiling.

"Touma…?" Shouko said, confused by his smile.

Accelerator watching from across the room just smirked.

"Take this!" Mitsuko yelled firing her Aero Hand.

Several of the attendees gasped including Shouko who never actually saw his ability up close but she believed in him.

Touma just stood still and stuck out his right arm.

Instantly the blast was negated.

"W-wha…"

"Don't act too shocked Mitsuko. That's the hero's ability in action. He even defeated _me_ after all." Accelerator said walking up.

"Accelerator?!" Touma exclaimed in shock.

"Wait what?! The rumors of a Level 0 defeating the top Level 5 were true?!" Mitsuko shouted.

"WOAH!"

"IS HE SERIOUS?!"

The party grew extremely hectic but Accelerator just grinned and walked away from the crowd around Touma.

' _Hmph, the spotlight doesn't suit me. But you know what hero? I think it's time you finally earn some of that attention you deserve. Seeing you lug around with no one knowing about your achievements is just so freaking frustrating…"_ Accelerator thought as he exited the cafeteria.

' _That Accelerator…. Why would he reveal that so casually?!'_ Touma thought amazed at the level 5's actions.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"So, mind explaining yourself Therestina Kihara?" Mikoto asked with her arms crossed.

Classes ended and everyone left but Mikoto since she wanted to confront Therestina

"Well Misaka, when I was imprisoned, a… lot of stuff happened to me." Therestina said smiling with her eyes closed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I did a lot of thinking and… I decided to change my life and live a life of light rather than darkness."

"Wait, why this… sudden change of heart?" Mikoto asked, surprised by the sincerity present in Therestina's voice.

"Well, to be honest with you, I got tired of the Kihara's. When you're imprisoned down there for so long, your way of thinking can really change. I eventually concluded that I wanted to enjoy my life normally and escape the abysmal chaos of the Kihara's. I ended up pleading with the Board of Directors and they surprisingly agreed to my request! They only had one vital condition though which was that I teach this class. And this class specifically. You heard about the former teacher right? Apparently her illness is a big deal so they wanted me to take her place in exchange for my freedom." Therestina explained, a calm smile on her face.

Misaka just stood there, mouth agape. She… didn't know what to think but after hearing how honest and sincere Therestina sounded, she couldn't help but believe her.

"B-but, what caused you to change your way of life so easily…?"

"It wasn't easy Misaka but I'm sure you'll learn once you grow up. There are some things you can't learn until you get older after all." Therestina finished cryptically as she walked away.

"W-what was that about? Ah, w-whatever. I should probably head to my new dorms now…" Mikoto said as she headed off.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The party was done and Touma and Shouko were the last two remaining.

"You know Touma, you can leave early you know. I have plans for the weekend…" Shouko said smiling… kind of scarily.

"A-ah right." Touma said walking away quickly.

It was 5 PM and Touma thought he should might as well head home early. After making some small talk with Osamu he ended up at his dorms but he saw someone familiar across the street. Could it be…?!

"Misaka!" Touma yelled getting her attention.

"T-Touma?" Misaka said surprised as she stood in front of her dorm building.

"Listen Misaka, there's something important I have to tell you." Touma said determined.

"H-HUH?! Oh wait, me too! I've got some stuff to ask y-

"MAIIIIKAAAA!" A scream echoed from Touma's dorm floor.

"W-what was that scream about?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"W-wait?! Was that Tsuchimikado?! Shit!" Touma muttered running up the stairs.

"H-hey wait you idiot!" Mikoto yelled chasing after him.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Love is a truly flimsy thing. It's frail, undetectable and easily manipulated.

That's one thing Tsuchimikado Motoharu realized as he stood in front of his dorm.

He also realized that _this_ was karma. Karma for trying to eliminate the Kami-yan disease. Karma for trying to save the world from that plague. He realized that God was toying with him here. This is what he gets after all. This is why one should never fool around with ending the Kami-yan disease.

Because right in front of Tsuchimikado, were two individuals. One was Maika Tsuchimikado.

The other was unfamiliar.

However, one thing was clear.

They were both undressed and kissing in **his** bed.

Netorare resulted from karma? What a cruel joke.

"MAIIIIIIIKAAAAAAA!"


	12. Intermission The Testicular Tortoise

**Hey there guys! Sorry for the inactivity. I've been dealing with a lot of tests and other real-life annoyances. Thankfully they've started to die down so regular updates with all my stories will hopefully start again soon including 'Delusional Misfortune'. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. This was written to mainly get me back into the swing of things but the next upcoming chapters will have a length that more or less matches the previous chapters. You can think of this chapter as a sort of intermission or break before things really start going down.**

 **Reviewer Response:**

 **RPGPersona: I'm glad you're enjoying the story though I'm not sure how you're taking the recent chapters. Maybe you were too weirded out lol. But yeah, I'm kind of surprised that there aren't more fics of people who knew Touma before his memory loss. It seems like a concept that would be pretty popular but that's just me.**

 **Anon: Well, you're coming back for a reason so that's cool. Though recently I think I've managed to explain a lot of things pretty well. If there's stuff you're still confused on, I'd like to clarify it.**

 **I may not say it but I do appreciate the reviews. Thanks a lot guys. On an off note, I read NT15 and man it was crazy. Pretty dark too but not as dark as the Othinus shenanigans. I'm really curious about Mikoto's character development since it's going to a rather… interesting place. Also, a new Index side story came out as well called 'A Certain Magical Virtual On'. Or at least I think it's new anyway. It sort of reminds me of a certain famous fic on this archive. That and the concept seems intriguing.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter guys!**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

' _Hmm, I wonder what happened to Tsuchimikado… he's not one to scream in panic like that.'_ Touma thought as he rushed up his dormitory.

Misaka followed after him though Touma didn't want to involve her in whatever schemes Tsuchimikado might be concocted in.

"Hey idiot, do you know what's going on?" Misaka asked behind Touma as they made some headway on the staircase since the elevator was out of service.

"No I don't. He seemed fine when I spoke to him this morning." Touma responded.

"Yeah he sounded alright earlier to me too." Misaka agreed.

"Wait, what do you mean-

"DAAMMMNNN IIIIITTTT!" Tsuchimikado howled once more as Touma and Misaka reached the respective floor.

"Crap, what the hell's going on?! Tsuchimikado!" Touma asked loudly as he ran towards him.

Misaka was close behind him but as soon as Touma peered into the open doorway of Tsuchimikado's open dorm room, he ran in and locked the door with Tsuchimikado's spare keys which were dropped on the floor.

"W-Wha- why did you lock the door?!" Misaka yelled through the door.

"…" Touma didn't respond. The scene before him was one that he thought someone of Misaka's young innocence shouldn't see. He saw Maika in bed with some lanky guy wearing large glasses. Both of them were rather scantily dressed.

Misaka kept yelling through the closed door but no one in the room said a word.

Touma was shocked, Tsuchimikado was agonized, Maika was stunned and the lanky guy just grinned quietly.

"Y-you bastard! Who the hell are you?! Why are you in here with my sister?!" Tsuchimikado shouted with pure venom in his voice as he ran towards Maika.

"Nuh-uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." The lanky guy said as Maika got up and shoved her brother away.

"W-w-w-wha- M-Maika wh-

"Shut up onii-chan!" Maika interrupted as she hugged the lanky guy who was now sitting next to her.

"Y-you… what the hell did you do to my sister?! This... isn't how she acts towards me! Who are you, you fu***** as*****?!" Tsuchimikado roared again.

"What do you mean? I didn't do a thing." The lanky man grinned sardonically.

"Agh!" Tsuchimikado grunted as he shoved Maika away in hopeless frustration and proceeded to beat the shit out of this guy that defiled his sister.

However, a hand grabbing him from behind stopped him.

"K-Kami yan?! What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Tsuchimikado roared as he punched Touma in the gut with severe strength.

"D-damn it Tsuchimikado calm down! Is this how you want your sister to see you?! The sister you love so much that you threaten anyone who tries to take her!" Touma responded with ferocity as he pointed to Maika who was quietly sobbing on the ground.

"…" Tsuchimikado just quietly grunted and turned his attention to the guy sitting in his bed.

"You have two minutes to explain before I kill you." Tsuchimikado said as he took off his sunglasses and threw them across the room.

' _H-holy crap… I've never seen Tsuchimikado this angry before…'_ Touma thought in slight fright.

' _Yeah, the him of this world seemed pretty swell. I didn't peg him to be someone who would lose his cool so badly.'_ Osamu agreed.

"Who I am huh? Hahaha! Ah man, that's a really good question. A great question in fact. Nobody knows the answer after all. Not you or me." The man said standing up as he looked at Tsuchimikado with a grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Touma asked in confusion as Tsuchimikado just groaned in aggravation.

"Well you see, I'm a part of the… dark side of this city. My face isn't too well known but for the sake of conversation you can call me… Derick. Though I do have a codename in my group. I'm also referred to as the… Testicular Tortoise. " Derick introduced himself.

"Testicular Tortise?! Derick! I don't give a flying f***! Alright 'Derick', mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" Tsuchimikado finished in a hushed tone.

"Ah that's quite a lot to answer. All you need to know for now is that I've taken control of your sister and that she's going to be a part of a project that's going to… save this city once and for all." Derick said smiling.

"Save this city? What are you trying to d-

"Cut the crap! Save this city by kidnapping my sister?! Yeah right, go f*** yourself!" Tsuchimikado spat out interrupting Touma.

"Onii-chan, why are you being so mean…?" Maika asked with sorrow apparent on her features.

"Damn it…" Tsuchimikado muttered while looking away from the pained face of his sister.

"L-look listen Derick. I don't know what the hell you're trying to do but do you really expect us to just let you go?" Touma asked.

"Let me go? Hahaha! Who said **you** were going to let me go?" Derick responded as he abruptly grabbed Maika.

"Maika!"

"Heh see ya." Derick waved before he teleported away with Maika in tow.

"What?! Teleportation? So that's his Esper power…" Touma said.

"Hey Tsuchimikado what're you going to-

"Get out of here Kami-yan." Tsuchimikado said as he buried his face in his hands.

"W-wait you need someone to tal-

"NO! I said to get out! You can't understand the pain that I'm going through! I can't get info on someone from the dark side that easily! Catching him without alerting his allies and putting Maika in further danger isn't an option! I… I just need some time alone…" Tsuchimikado finished quietly.

"…" Touma complied and exited the dorm room, giving some much needed alone time for his friend.

However, he forgot about the former electromaster who was waiting outside.

"So you heard everything huh?" Touma inquired.

"…Yeah. I know that I should feel bad but… I'm just weirded out." Mikoto admitted.

"Yeah I don't blame you. But anyway, you have friends in Judgment right?"

"Hmm? Yeah why?"

' _N-no way! Is he actually gonna ask me for help in tracking that guy down?! I-I'm going to finally be helpful to h-_

"Don't ask your friends to track this guy down." Touma blurted out.

"…Huh?" Mikoto muttered with her hype dying down.

"You heard that guy's creepy 'codename' right? I'd rather not traumatize your friends with tracking down a guy like… that." Touma said sighing.

" _*Sigh*_ I thought so… should've expected as much…" Mikoto responded dejectedly as she walked down the stairs to get to her dorm across the block.

"H-huh Misaka what's wrong?" Touma asked as he moved nearer to her.

" **Don't you dare get close to me.** " Mikoto grumbled in irritation.

"A-ah sorry." Touma said backing away in fright.

When Mikoto was gone, Touma did a little thinking as stood in the hallway.

' _Man, some more weird shit is happening in my life again. Such misfortune…'_

' _Yeah I know. Like seriously, the 'Testicular Tortoise'? What the hell kind of code name is that?'_ Osamu laughed.

' _Yeah yeah, it would be funnier if this wasn't so serious.'_

' _Oh yeah Touma, did you forget to tell Misaka about her powers coming back in a week?'_ Osamu asked.

'… _Oh crap! I completely forgot!'_ Touma said alarmed, remembering the explanation that Osamu gave to him concerning the effects of the Image Eraser.

' _Ah man I hope I'm not forgetting anything else important…'_ Touma thought in concern.

' _Hmm, what about that date you have tomorrow?'_

'… _Date? Oh wait that hangout with Konori! How could I forget that?! Man, sometimes I feel like my life is written by a really bad author.'_ Touma thought, internally reprimanding himself.

' _Ah Touma, you are one forgetful dumbass.'_ Osamu sighed in disappointment.

' _Yeah yeah, though you know it's kind of weird that no one came from the dorms to check up on Tsuchimikado despite all his screaming.'_

'… _Yeah you know that_ _ **is**_ _weird. Huh. Maybe everyone here's used to loud noises?'_ Osamu suggested stupidly.

Touam ignored his rambling and entered his dorm room which contained a nun and former Magic God watching 'Magical Girl Kanamin' on full volume.

"Oh god, Index turn that down!" Touma yelled.

No one noticed his presence though so Touma walked up to them, grabbed the remote from Index's hand and turned off the T.V.

"W-W-WHAT?! Touma?! When did you get here? And why did you turn off the T.V.?! It's the season finale of 'Magical Girl Kanamin'!" Index roared.

"Yes I concur with here human. How could you ruin our evening like that?!" Othinus yelled in a squeaky voice.

"O-Othinus you too?! W-wait Index no NOOO!" Touma shouted as he ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

"….Come on out Touma. I made you some really _really_ delicious looking food." Index said ominously.

"Like hell am I gonna believe that!" Touma yelled back with his back against the wall.

"You can't stay in there forever human. What about our dinner." Othinus said scarily which reminded Touma of the phases.

"Yeah Touma what about or food huh huh?! You don't want Sphynx to starve out here either don't you…?" Index whispered in front the door while Sphynx began to hiss signifying his agreement with Index's statement.

' _H-holy crap! Was 'Magical Girl Kanamin' always this important to them?!"_ Touma thought in fear.

' _Touma, I've got a plan!'_ Osamu said with pure confidence.

' _W-what you do?! Come on tell me! I don't know if they're going to let me live!'_

' _Alright Touma, here's what you do. Tell them to back away from the door since you're coming out. Stand in front of them with determination and pull down your pants and boxers, revealing your male pride! After that, they'll naturally be distracted and shocked so use that chance to either run away or talk some sense_ into _them!'_

' _H-huh? Are you freaking stupid?! That… actually doesn't sound half bad…'_ Touma thought since he couldn't figure out another way out of this situation.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey Saten-san, we're going to visit Misaka-san tomorrow at her new dorm? Along with Shirai-san too since she's out of the hospital and all." Uiharu said to Saten as she organized her Judgment work.

"Ah yeah. I can still clearly remember the look of shock that Shirai-san had when she found out Misaka left…" Saten said with sorrow.

"Yeah I know… we haven't had any contact with her ever since that incident with her being controlled happened. I'm really worried about her."

"Yeah… hey do you want to invite Konori-san out too if she's free?" Saten asked hopefully.

"Ah that's a great idea! Let me call and ask her!" Uiharu exclaimed as she dialed Konori's number.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Hey there Testicular Tortoise. Are the preparations ready?" A hooded figure in red asked his comrade.

"Yes my friend. The time is near. I've just captured the seventh little sister. Soon we'll be able to grant salvation to all Level 0's." Derick responded with a malicious grin grazing his features.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	13. S2-Love Harems and Decisions PT 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

 **Hey guys, it's time for another chapter of Compilation of Misfo- uh I mean… hey guys welcome back to Yen, Puberty, Stress and Misfortune! It's been a long time coming but we're back!**

 **Now due to how scattered the reviews are in terms of chapters, I'm not gonna do any reviewer responses until next chapter. So until then see you guys later and enjoy this story's revival!**

 **Grammar fixes are appreciated. I gave this a brief proofread but I tend to miss many obvious errors.**

 **In addition, this is the semifinal arc of this story.**

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Touma Kamijou was currently pondering over what to do in his current situation.

' _Damn it! Osamu are you freaking stupid?! There's no way I can do what you suggested! I don't know why I even bothered to consider it for a second!'_ Touma yelled internally.

' _What other choice do you have Touma? I know that when girls are in a chaotic frenzy like this, the best thing to do is just run away.'_ Osamu said seriously.

' _*sigh* Alright I'll do it.'_ Touma submitted.

"Guys back off I'm coming out!" Touma announced as he mentally berated himself for the repulsive and shameless thing he was about to do.

Touma opened the door and without so much as a word, Touma pulled down his undergarments, immediately shocking Othinus and Index.

' _Now Touma!'_ Osamu reminded him.

Touma listened and ran out of the apartment, pulling his undergarments back up in the process.

' _Man how the hell am I supposed to face them now?_ ' Touma asked himself as he began to walk down the steps.

' _Cheer up Touma. Look on the bright side. Showing some girls your 'package' is pretty hot right?_ 'Osamu said to Touma in an attempt to alleviate his anxiety.

' _Just shut the hell up. Please. I don't think I can ever look at them in the eye again.'_ Touma thought worriedly.

When Touma finally reached the bottom of the staircase, his eyes widened at the figure he saw at the end of the block.

"K-Kamisato?! Why the hell are you here?! And why are you wearing a red hood?" Touma asked as he immediately became weary of his surroundings.

"Oh Imagine Breaker. I came here to eliminate you." Kamisato said bluntly as he walked towards Touma with his right arm outstretched.

"Wait why? What's going on?!" Touma begged for an answer as he started to slowly back away.

"I'm working with Derek, better known as the Testicular Tortoise. He's bringing about a change that will change Academy City nay- the entire world!" Kamisato roared passionately.

"What the hell are you talking about and seriously Kamisato? You're working with a scumbag like Derek?!"

"You wouldn't understand Imagine Breaker! You'd never understand! His plan to make the Ultimate Little Sister won't be thwarted by the likes of you!" Kamisato said enraged and he raced towards Touma with his right arm outstretched.

" _Do you wish for a new world?"_ Kamisato asked cryptically.

"Damn it!" Touma grunted being caught completely off guard. He raised his own right arm out of instinct but he realized too late that that was a bad idea.

As World Rejector and Imagine Breaker clashed, a bright light engulfed the area frightening any unfortunate civilian that was watching this encounter.

After about a minute of this, Touma closed his eyes, trying to stave off the burning sensation his right arm was being forced to embrace.

Then suddenly, the world went black.

Touma thought that his eyes were just shut but no they were open, he was sure of it. It was just that the darkness of the area surrounding him seemed as if it were clandestine.

' _Touma! Are you okay?!"_ Osamu asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Touma grunted. His back was aching and his head was spinning but he's been through worse. Much worse.

"But more importantly, what the hell just happened?! And where are we?!" Touma asked loudly.

' _I-I don't know… This is unprecedented. Even in my version of Academy City, this has never happened to me.'_ Osamu admitted sheepishly.

"Ah geez. Of course it's unprecedented. Well… I guess I'll just take a walk around and see if I can find anything." Touma suggested to which Osamu agreed.

After that, Touma walked around for hours though it honestly felt like days. He was getting rather exhausted and he began seeing things.

Images popped up in his mind. Times of when things were 'simpler'. Memories with no orderly concept 'broke' into him.

When he first woke up and found out about his memory loss.

The tear-stained face of the nun he vowed to protect.

The fierce battle against the alchemist that held Ars Magna.

The fight against the Number One in order to protect that precious friend of his.

The conflicts of the Magic Side to protect Orsola and Agnese.

The battle against Terra of the Left.

The fight to protect Kazakiri H-

' _Touma! Snap out of it!'_ Osamu warned, snapping Touma back into reality.

"R-right sorry." Touma muttered tiredly.

As Touma was going to continue his trek however, a 'screen' appeared in front of him.

Touma glanced at it with squinting eyes. The sheer brightness of this 'screen' made him flinch but he urged himself to stare.

"Is… is that me?" Touma asked, mostly to himself.

On the 'screen' was a video. A video that showed Touma talking to a flat-chested blonde girl. They were talking and while the girl acted aggravated, she looked rather happy.

Then Touma was talking to a younger Seria Kumokawa who looked weak and broken. She was lying on the streets with empty eyes.

Lastly was a video of Touma talking to a girl with chocolate brown hair and beautiful legs. She looked ready to end her own life and Touma looked apologetic and tried to save her but he had to-

The video stopped.

"O-Osa-" Touma started before the floor beneath him cracked.

"AHHHHHH!" Touma screamed.

In an effort to lessen the fear, Touma closed his eyes and wished to wake up on the bed in his dorm.

And when he opened his eyes…

"Touka! He's up!" An unfamiliar male voice shouted.

"Really? That was fast." An unfamiliar female voice said.

Touma got up quite groggily and he blinked for awhile before analyzing the figures in front of him.

One of the figures was a short boy in black nun's robe with silver hair that peaked out of it.

The other figure was a girl with moderately sized breasts and spiky hair that was eerily familiar…wait

"W-wait a second! Who are you and why do you look like me?!" Touma asked immediately.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Who are you?" The girl asked.

"I-I'm Touma Kamijou."

"Did you just say… Kamijou?" The girl asked.

"But Touka, that can't be possible…" The boy said.

"I know Record but I can't see any other explanation…"

"What are you two talking about?" Touma asked.

"Well my name is Touka…. Kamijou." Touka said hesitantly.

"…WHAT?!" Touma shouted.

"Wait wait wait. This dorm room is mine!" Touma realized.

"No! It's Touka's!" The boy said.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm Record, holder of the grimoires." Record said proudly.

At that point Touma just shook his head and put his head in his hands.

It took a while but Touma managed to calm down.

Touka and Record went out for groceries and left the apartment to Touma. He had no idea why they were so comfortable with leaving their dorm to him but he didn't bother to question it.

"*Sigh* Osamu, what… the hell is going on?" Touma asked tiredly.

'… _I have an idea but it's pretty out there.'_ Osamu said uneasily.

"Well whatever. I'll take an explanation at this point. Seeing a female version of me and a male version of Index is disturbing to say the least." Touma mused.

' _Well, my guess is that we somehow traversed dimensions. When Kamisato used World Rejector on you for some bizarre reason, your Imagine Breaker clashed with it. From what I was informed, that in itself shouldn't cause something like this but now that you have Image Eraser…'_ Osamu suggested.

"I see. So you're saying that the Image Eraser somehow impacted that clash I had with Kamisato huh?" Touma finished.

"I think the only thing we can do now is to find someone from the Magic Side that can possibly help us." Touma said to which Osamu agreed.

Touma then continued to wait for a little while before Touka and Record came back.

"Hey glad to see you're feeling well." Touka said.

"Yeah… um listen I think we need to have a long talk." Touma suggested.

"I couldn't agree more. Something tells me that we have more in common than just appearance." Touka said.

Record decided to join in as well and the conversation began.

"So you said your name is Touma Kamijou?" Touka asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Level 0 with an ability in my right hand called Imagine Breaker. It-"

"Has the power to negate anything including God's miracles, I know. I have it too." Touka said.

"Huh. You seem oddly calm about this." Touma said.

"As do you. I've been through my fair share of abnormal experiences so something that should shock me like this doesn't." Touka answered quickly.

"But anyway, where do you come from. I sure would've known if I had a doppelganger in Academy State. My friend of mine, he has clones as we-"

"Woah woah woah! Hold up a second. Did you just say 'Academy State?'" Touma questioned.

"Uh yeah why?"

"Well, I come from Academy City."

"Academy…City?"

"I think I know what's going on here." Record jumped in. "You must come from another dimension. With how similar you two look and the fact that you both wield Imagine Breaker, it's the only plausible explanation I have." Record said thoughtfully as he devoured some chips that he and Touka recently bought.

"Hmm, I kind of figured the same thing." Touma said as he rubbed his chin.

"Is there any way for him to go back to his world then?" Touka asked concernedly.

"Well yeah but the only known way for someone to traverse dimensions to get back to their own one is to get sent back the same exact way they were preciously sent." Record told much to Touma's despair.

"Oh no…" Touma clutched his head, groaning in pain.

"What's wrong?" Touka asked.

"If that's the case then getting back is going to be a pain in the ass. Hey, do you know someone having the ability World Rejector?"

"World Rejector? Why, do you need that ability or something?"

"No. The person with that ability is the one that sent me here." Touma answered as he got up and glared at his right hand.

"I can-" Touka started before she was interrupted by loud knocking from the door.

"Toukaaaaaaa~chan, open uuuuuup~…." A cheerful female voice said rather creepily.

"Um who is that?" Touma asked Touka who was fidgeting in her seat quite nervously.

"Sh-she's my stalker…" Touka admitted quietly to which Touma widened his eyes involuntarily and Record just face palmed.

"Who is she exactly?" Touma asked, clearly wanting to know who was stalking the female version of himself.

"Her name is Suzushina Yuriko. She's the-

"WHAT?!" Touma blurted out loud enough to point where the incessant knocking stopped.

Touka and Record looked at Touma quizzically but Touka went and opened the door for Yuriko since she felt bad for leaving her out there.

"Touka~ Thanks for letting me in!" Yuriko said quite flirtatiously which almost made Touma barf.

"Oh who's this? Is he your… brother? I didn't know that you had siblings?"

"N-no he's not. He came from a different dimension."

"Oh, it wasn't that long ago that that other guy came here from a different dimension huh?" Yuriko pointed out to which Touka nodded.

"What do you mean other guy?" Touma asked Yuriko. "Is he here?! Can I speak to him?!" Touma asked fiercely, grabbing Touka by the collar of her shirt.

"C-calm down! I don't know where he is unfortunately… All I know is his alias which he demands other people call him by. Brosephg."

"Of course that name doesn't ring any bells…" Touma said frustratingly.

"I-I know this must be hard for you but there's people I know that can help. They're part of this church called The Church of Necessary Good."

"Let me guess… they're part of the Magic Side too?" Touma guessed.

"Yes. I guess they're in your world too. They're in Alaska though so they're gonna take a little while to get here." Touka advised.

"That's fine. I just… really have to get back to my world. There's so much I've left undone…" Touma remarked sadly.

"…I understand. How about this? To make your stay in this dimension more comfortable, me and Record will stay at where Yuriko lives. You could have this room to yourself. Are you okay with that?" Touka asked thoughtfully.

Touma was adamant in saying no but Touka and even Record and Yuriko insisted, saying that he looked terrible and having time to relax will ease his mind.

"Alright. See you Touma. We're heading out. As soon as my friends from the church come over, I'll let you know." Touka alerted as she, Record and left.

When they were gone, Touma collapsed on the bed, understandably exhausted by all of these random events.

' _So everyone's gender is different here huh?'_ Osamu said with a slight grin.

"Yeah. It was really freaking weird you know? Seeing a female version of me and a male version of Index. And then seeing Suzushina Yuriko was just… oh god." Touma muttered painfully under his breath.

' _It sounds like you know her from somewhere…'_ Osamu noticed.

"N-no I don't. Well I kind of do but- whatever. Never mind, I'll explain it to you later." Touma said blushing much to Osamu's confusion.

' _But man Academy Sate huh? That's the new name of the Academy City that I come from.'_

"R-really? Isn't this a bit too much of a coincidence?"

' _Well I can assure you of one thing. This sure as Hell isn't my world. The you in my world is just like you. And at the point of time where I came from, everyone is much older than they are now. I think that you're about 20 years older. *Sigh* But man I sure do miss NEGATIVE and dealing with the Swallow family is a pain…'_ Osamu said quietly so that Touma couldn't hear him.

Exhausted by the recent turmoil, Touma quickly fell asleep.

He found himself in a white space then. It was bright, blindingly so. But he saw a figure in the distance. Was that… Stiyl?

"Stiyl!" Touma yelled out.

"Kamijou!" Stiyl yelled back as he ran towards him. "Where are we?"

"I-I don't know. I just fell asleep and-"

Before Touma could finish his sentence however, a light came out of him and Stiyl. They stared at each other in mystification but they quickly directed their attention to the figures that appeared from inside them.

"Robert! There you are!" Osamu said happily.

"Osamu Yuki. It's a pleasure to see you again." Robert said gleefully.

"You two know each other?!" Touma blurted out.

"I'll explain later Touma." Osamu said before turning back to Robert Swallow.

"So I see your host is Stiyl huh?" Osamu said.

"Yeah and yours is Touma Kamijou. It seems as if fate has chosen ironic hosts for us hasn't it? And I see that you're younger as well." Robert said with a slight grin.

"Yeah. I think that me and you are about… 20 years younger based on appearance. But more importantly… I know that we have to meet up sometime soon but we can't right now." Osamu admitted.

"Why not?"

"Touma and I got lost in another dimension. We have to find our way out first."

"I see… well good luck. And get back quick. I sense trouble brewing." Robert said cryptically before turning back into light that went inside Stiyl.

Osamu returned back to Touma and before he could ask Stiyl some well deserved questions, Touma lost consciousness.

When he awoke, he was back in Touka's dorm.


End file.
